


Машина Иеронимуса

by Last_Optimist, Sasha_Holler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Rhodey, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, teamTony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Если я упоролся по чему бы то ни было всерьез, когда-нибудь он непременно выродит текст на овердохуя страниц. Так что и с мрвл это оказалось неминуемо.Варнинги: мувиверс, постгражданка (да, мне по-прежнему не хватает яиц написать что-нить по комиксам). Джен, всякие загадошные сюжетные перепетии, повествование сосредоточено в основном вокруг Джеймса Роудса и еще одного персонажа, которого придумал не я, а все те же авторы комиксов, но  Стэн Ли разрешил творить с этим вертепом все, что фанаты пожелают - чем я и занимаюсь с огромным удовольствием))) Энивей, если кому-то имя Тиберий Стоун что-то скажет - так будет даж веселее))) Прост имейте в виду, что к комиксам это имеет НУЛЕВОЕ отношение. Помимо Роуди и Тая, тут, разумеется, есть и Старк, и Вижн, и Петюня, и Пеппер - короче, вся тимТони)Саммари: Раскол расколом, а жизнь жизнью, и работа - работой. Полковник Джеймс Роудс, как может, стремительно восстанавливается после травмы, и с подозрением взирает на очередное начинание лучшего друга, в котором принимает участие человек из их общего прошлого, и которого Роуди желал бы видеть рядом со Старком менее всего...





	1. Железный Человечек

**Author's Note:**

> Машина Иеронимуса - наименование конкретного изобретения, принципы работы которого никто так и не смог объяснить. В широком смысле - вещь, которая функционирует непойми как.  
> Или вещь, которая работает в зависимости от того, в чьих руках она находится.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разумеется, все начинается с встречи.  
> И с ходьбы.  
> ХОДЬБААААААА!!! (с) Джордж Карлин

Вождение обыкновенной машины было следующим шагом в реабилитации. Умная начинка экзоскелета считывала импульсы тех мышц, что еще работали, в целом очень даже хорошо, но все же недостаточно быстро для такой смертоносной зоны, как американские дороги. К счастью, все, что нельзя было сделать ногами, без проблем получалось организовать руками, а выбирался из автомобиля Роуди уже вполне самостоятельно.  
Все становится легче, если подобрать нужный образный ряд. Джеймс ощущал себя синим джинном из диснеевского мультика, плывущей в пространстве верхней половиной тела. Роудс не испытывал уверенности, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к подобной манере передвигаться. И все же, спасибо профессиональному вестибулярному аппарату, в целом возможность жить на полную худо-бедно маячила впереди.  
В конце концов, он не Джейсон Бейкер, и даже не Кристофер Рив. Или взять к примеру тех тварей, которые нападали на город под руководством психованного братца Тора. Где-то на другом краю галактики живет же, наверное, целая планета чудиков с такими вот рожами. А то и не одна. И ничего, им, наверное, нормально.  
Шажок за шажком, в прямом и переносном смысле, он рано или поздно снова побежит.  
А пока очередным достойным препятствием на пути стала вращающаяся дверь Старк Тауэр. Прибегнув к помощи трости, чтобы держать ритм и шагать достаточно быстро, Роуди принял вызов. Замешкаться было никак нельзя – с той стороны как раз кто-то собирался выйти. Боковым зрением Джеймс машинально подметил, что это светловолосый, приятный на вид мужчина, примерный его ровесник.  
-Твою! – Коротко ругнулся Роудс. Он чуть не запнулся на выходе, потому что незнакомец вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза с улыбкой узнавания.  
-Джеймс! – невольный источник беспокойства бойко прокрутился вместе с дверью и снова оказался в холле. Теперь Роуди мог разглядеть бейдж на его груди. Хэппи Хоган по-прежнему в данной сфере никому спуску не давал.  
Тяжеловесное имя на пластиковом прямоугольнике запустило в памяти нужные процессы.  
-Мистер Стоун. – Пристроив трость под мышкой, Джеймс приосанился и скрестил руки на груди. Парни из Департамента шутили, что после этого жеста в исполнении полковника самое время звонить домой, прощаться с родными… Впрочем, в каждой шутке, как известно…  
-Когда мы виделись в последний раз? На Экспо в десятом? – Меж тем Тай Стоун, казалось, вовсе не замечал, насколько Роудс НЕ воодушевлен их встречей. Или притворялся. Нет, точно притворялся.  
-Так жаль было нашего павильона, да и всей выставки. Но я, разумеется, не стал требовать с Тони никаких компенсаций, всем же было понятно, что это Хаммер виноват, и его махинации.  
-Стоун… - Общаясь с людьми выше себя ростом, коих в окружении Роуди, увы, было скорее много, чем мало, Джеймс принципиально не поднимал взгляд и не говорил громче. Это остальным приходилось вслушиваться. Правда, Тиберий Стоун никогда никого кроме собственной персоны особо слушать не умел.  
-Там и так желающих получить что-нибудь за моральный или физический ущерб хватало, верно? – Стоун зачем-то усмехнулся, хотя Роудс, хоть убейте, ничего смешного и даже просто веселого в его словах не находил. – Эх, полковник-полковник, на Экспо ведь минобороны облажалось. А отдувался опять Тони. Серьезно, тебе давно пора стать генералом, и…  
-Тай. – Этот безудержный, и такой же бесполезный словесный поток стоило остановить, что Джеймс и сделал без особого труда. Его собеседник поперхнулся этим коротеньким «Тай», как рыбной косточкой. Убить не убьет, но гортани очень неприятно. – Зачем ты здесь?  
Стоун покачал головой с видом человека, который пытался из последних сил, но преграда оказалась неодолимой.  
-Работа, Роудс. Разумеется, работа, а что же еще. Но на сегодня мы уже закончили. Расспроси Тони, если хочешь, он, как всегда, расскажет куда красочнее.  
Тай протянул было руку для пожатия, но на ходу догадался завуалировать жест и поправить манжету. Потому что обе руки Джеймса так и оставались скрещенными на груди.  
-До встречи, полковник. Если что, Тони сейчас не у себя, а в отделе бета-тестинга.  
Роуди не двигался с места, пока Тиберий Стоун не преодолел-таки стеклянную дверь и не скрылся из виду. В уме Джеймс пытался подсчитать, сколько раз за их, с позволения сказать, беседу, Тай произнес имя Старка. Тони, Тони, Тони… У Стейна была подобная привычка, и теперь такие пассажи раздражали неимоверно.  
Продолжив путь к лифту, Роуди достал телефон. Еще одна полезная профессиональная привычка – помнить все о часовых поясах. В Токио сейчас восемь вечера, и даже есть шанс, что его звонок никого сильно не отвлечет.  
-Джеймс! – Второе за день восклицание его имени, но какая же между ними пропасть. – Я очень рада тебя слышать. Как поживаешь?  
-Активно, Пеппер, и это, несомненно, хорошо. А как твои дела?  
-Мои ноги объедают рыбы, прямо сейчас.  
-Это что, ваши японские коллеги решили применить свой знаменитый арсенал восточных пыток?  
-О, нет, настоящая пытка – это терпеть их манеру соглашаться, но тайком гнуть свое. А я просто наконец добралась до спа. И тут крошечные рыбки потихоньку съедают с тебя лишнюю кожу.  
-Во второй раз это не стало звучать менее жутко. Но раз тебе нравится, не хочу сильно отвлекать. Просто скажи, у Тиберия Стоуна есть какие-то дела со СтаркИн?  
После того, как Пеппер и Тони разбежались, она не то чтобы стала относиться к Роуди хуже. Да и сам Джеймс, упаси боже, не считал Поттс хоть в чем-то виноватой. Просто он оказался на той стороне жизни Старка, с которой она мириться не желала. А Роудс, в свою очередь, не планировал меняться в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Говоря начистоту, он понял, что все накроется скорее рано, чем поздно, еще в финале истории с Мандарином-Олдричем. Пеппер за каким-то хреном взяла с Тони слово, Тони за каким-то хреном его дал… Слово, которое он очевидно рано или поздно нарушит. Да не просто нарушит, а, как это всегда бывает со Старком, еще и наговорит дикое количество херни в параллель.  
-Да, у нас есть в графике совместный научный проект с «ВиаСтоун». – Тем временем, ответили ему из Токио. – Он пока еще даже не утвержден, правда. Тони взял все переговоры на себя, он сказал, Стоун его давний приятель, чуть ли не в школу вместе ходили. У Тиберия, если я все поняла правильно, есть какие-то наработки, и они заинтересовали Тони в связи с тем устройством, которое он презентовал в Массачусетском. Б.А.Р.Ф., или как-то так. Неудачное название, если честно. А что не так, Джеймс? – Едва слышный вздох в динамике отзнаменовал, что Пеппер морально подготовилась к худшему. -  Я знаю, ты меня любишь. Но когда все хорошо, ты не звонишь.  
-Прямо так и сказал? Давний приятель? Ну-ну. – Чем желчнее становились интонации Роудса, тем взволнованнее звучал голос Пеппер.  
-Этот человек опасен, Роуди?  
-Я не уверен. Но разберусь. Пока могу сказать, что этот человек – как минимум эталон мудака.  
-В мире большого бизнеса это, увы, не является поводом против сотрудничества.  Я иногда такая стервозина, что тянет стравить в ближайшую плевательницу. Так в чем проблема со Стоуном?  
Джеймс, к сожалению, не мог ответить на вопрос Пеппер ни коротко, ни внятно. Хотя бы потому, что источник проблемы лежал в довольно далеком прошлом. И ведом был, судя по всему, одному лишь Роудсу.

***

_Все началось с детской игрушки. Даже, скорее, поделки. Человечка, собранного из конструктора. Не яркого пластмассового, а такого, какими были конструкторы нашего детства. Металлический, весь в дырочку, с набором винтиков, гаек и всевозможных прочих подобных деталей. Игрушку держал в руках мальчик по имени Линдон. Это сейчас я говорю «мальчик». Тогда Линдон казался мне очень большим и взрослым – на целый класс старше._   
_-Какая-то разводка. Говорили, ты что-то навроде гения, а ты в куклы играешь. Может, еще и подгузники носишь?_   
_Линдона, разумеется, тогда услужливо поддержали смешками, но не так охотно, как обычно гогочут дети, если главный хулиган в кои-то веки измывается не над ними._   
_Наверное, мы все тогда испытывали некоторое замешательство, ведь сцена шла не по заведенному сценарию (вещь, к которой стоит привыкнуть, если имеешь дело с Тони). Во-первых, по сравнению с нами свежий объект издевательств Линдона действительно выглядел совсем крохой. Хоть и учился с нами в одном классе. Тони был младше нас всех, и к тому же еще даже близко не преодолел планку, отделяющую ребенка от подростка._   
_Помнится, тринадцатилетний я был абсолютно ошеломлен чувствами, которые охватили меня тогда. Я стоял и думал: «какой красивый мальчик». И мне было чуднО от этих мыслей, потому что до этого момента я так разве что про маму думал, или бабушкины старые фотографии. Я не знал, что делать с тем, что мне показался настолько красивым другой ребенок._   
_Я сказал «во-первых» несколько предложений назад, да? Хорошо, тогда перейдем к «во-вторых»._   
_Во-вторых, этот мальчик все еще не плакал. Именно это, пожалуй, сильнее всего удивляло нас. Линдон, невероятно талантливый забияка, по детским меркам умел выдавать ужасно обидные, гадкие вещи. И он очень сильно толкнул Тони, когда тот в первый момент, разумеется, попытался отобрать игрушку. Так сильно, что Тони упал и впечатался щекой в край стула._   
_И все же он не плакал, сидя на полу посреди класса для занятий американской литературой. Можно было подумать, что он слишком перепуган, даже для слез. Взгляд замылился, большой рот приоткрыт… Готов поспорить, потом не один враг Тони ошибался, принимая это выражение за ужас и растерянность. С годами я узнал: такое лицо у Тони бывает, когда перед ним появляется новая цель. И он просто немного уходит в себя, просчитывая варианты решения._   
_-Это не кукла. Это робот. Я не знал, что сюда нельзя с игрушками. Пожалуйста, не ломай его, не надо._   
_Даже не уверен, смог бы взрослый я понять, что все это, вплоть до последнего давленого всхлипа – спектакль. Тогда, разумеется, ничего я не понял. Как и Линдон. Ну, кроме того, что после этих жалобных слов он просто обязан попробовать сломать железного человечка. В конце концов, эти конструкторы никогда не бывали особенно прочными._   
_Ха, забавно вышло. Конечно, я имел в виду железного человечка у Линдона в руках._   
_Сначала что-то треснуло и скрежетнуло, потом оглушительно завизжала какая-то лопнувшая пружина – а вслед за ней и Линдон, не менее звонко._   
_Я так и не смог рассмотреть в деталях, что конкретно воткнулось ему в руку, видел только капли крови на паркете. Большие такие, весомые._   
_Тони мог бы сбежать легко, настолько все опешили. Но вместо этого он предпочел, передвигаясь на карачках, подползти еще ближе к Линдону и цапнуть с пола обломки своей игрушки. В следующий миг путь к отступлению  загородил прибежавший на шум учитель химии, просто проходивший мимо. Разумеется, первым делом он кинулся к ребенку, у которого текла кровь. И даже тогда Тони не попытался улизнуть. Он пристально вгляделся в сломанного робота, а потом уткнулся во все это лицом и разревелся наконец. Ужасно горько. Я стоял совсем рядом, и мог различить, что он там бормочет._   
_-Я все починю. Я тебя обязательно починю!_


	2. Sanctus ex machina *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разговоры добавляют деталей, но не вносят ясности. Что в прошлом, что в настоящем.

Продержавшись на посту лучшего друга Тони Старка десятки лет и не планируя сдавать позиции, Роуди, подступаясь к какому-нибудь очередному скользкому моменту, всегда предпочитал делать это максимально информированным. Для того он и позвонил Пеппер. Если Старк захочет спрятать какую-нибудь информацию, он это сделает, так что лучше подстраховаться.  
Парадоксальным образом на вопрос «честный ли человек Тони Старк?» Роуди ответил бы «да, конечно», при этом держа в памяти те десятки, если не сотни, случаев, когда Тони врал, и ему, и окружающим, врал самозабвенно. Возможно, потому что Старк очень редко лгал ради собственной выгоды, хотя, бывали некоторые сделки…  
А может, дело заключалось в том, что он никогда не говорил откровенной неправды, не называл черное белым. Тони чаще умалчивал, утаивал, не говорил всего… Ну, кроме тех случаев, когда речь шла о нем самом.  
О, это вечное «в порядке!» в ответ на «как ты?». Но уж за что, а за это Роудс никогда не смог бы винить друга. Плохо ругать людей за то, в чем сам не раз и не два бывал уличен.  
-Угадай, кого я встретил внизу. – Разумеется, Тони уже сообщили о прибытии Джеймса, и они встретились у самого лифта. Старк юркнул в кабину, не дав Роуди выйти, и вдавил кнопку своего «кабинетного» этажа. Еще один верный признак того, что в исследовательском блоке крылось нечто, которое Тони пока никому не планировал показывать.  
-Тая?  
-Бинго! И вот теперь хочу узнать, какого же это хрена я его здесь видел. И почему тебе тогда, к примеру, сразу не выкупить из тюрьмы Хаммера, а потом привезти сюда и поить латте.  
-Что ты так сходу насел на меня, даже не поздоровался. – Как только двери лифта снова открылись, Старк поспешил отступить в недра своего «кабинета», который на самом деле, разумеется, давно уже превратился в жилые апартаменты.  
Физически Роуди по очевидным причинам не мог его догнать, но от укоряющего взгляда было нигде не скрыться, даже под массивным столом.  
-Будешь дальше выделываться, я тебя и палкой побью. – Джеймс не очень-то изящно осыпался в кресло. Еще один пункт в огромном списке планов на будущее: научиться красиво садиться. Кто бы мог подумать. Звучит так, будто он собрался изображать сцену из «основного инстинкта».  
-Не ворчи. Все просто и скучно. Есть проект, за большие деньги, разумеется. Я мог бы потратить свои, но зачем, если хочет заплатить Тай?  
-И с чего же это Стоуну тратить деньги непременно на тебя, а не на собственную компанию? Что ему от тебя нужно?  
-Мозги. Оборудование. Мощности. Учитывая то, что получится в итоге, он в любом случае не прогадает. – На контрасте с дорогущим костюмом Тиберия Тони предпочел очередную словно с подростка украденную толстовку и джинсы, что опять же наводило на мысль, таким ли деловым был характер встречи.  
-А еще он, разумеется, получит право эксклюзивно пользоваться конечным продуктом, да?  
-Ну, не без этого. Чего, кстати, желаете на ужин, о господин верховный инквизитор?  
-Твою проспиртованную печенку. Во всяком случае, пока не докопаюсь до сути.  
Старк несколько раз шутливо приложился лбом об оконное стекло. Он вообще явно пребывал в отличном настроении, и Роуди испытывал по этому поводу смесь радости и еще большего беспокойства. Последний раз он видел друга таким, когда тот раздобыл себе очередного любимого сообщника в лице Беннера, и пошло-поехало. В отличие от большинства своих коллег, Тони был начисто лишен профессиональной зависти. Чужие успехи его лишь восхищали, раззадоривали, очаровывали. И на некоторое время свежий герой дня становился почти что центром старковой вселенной.  
Джеймс не хотел бы видеть на этом месте Стоуна… хм, как насчет никогда?  
-Ладно, отложим пока Тая. Почему из всего дикого количества вещей, которыми ты занимаешься одновременно, ты выбрал эту стремную машину по созданию призраков? От которой у тебя страшные мигрени, ко всему прочему.  
Роуди сам не заметил, как стал в такт собственным словам тарабанить по набалдашнику трости. Все началось с обычной железно-пластиковой палки с ручкой, купленной для удобства в ближайшей медтехнике. Но теперь, во многом стараниями Тони, коллекция разрослась, и цена сегодняшнего экземпляра точно возмутила бы до глубины души борцов со сбытом красной древесины. Старк зацепился глазами за жест и хмыкнул.  
-Твоему образу сейчас чудовищно не хватает шляпы с пером, шубы на плечах и пары-тройки золотых цепей на шее.  
-А тебе не хватает иска за расистские высказывания от минобороны, видимо. – Роудс в сердцах оттолкнул трость. – Отвечай по существу!  
-Просишь не быть расистом, а сам ведешь себя, как типичный черный герой ужастика. Не призраки, а голографическая визуализация мозговой активности. Мигрени лечатся простейшим таблеточным коктейлем, и скоро мы придумаем что-нибудь поудачнее.  
Тони плюхнулся в кресло напротив, но не как нормальные люди, а боком, положив голову на один подлокотник и закинув ноги на другой. Что в шестнадцать, что в сорок с гаком он одинаково компактно умещался в мебели представительского класса.  
-Ого, уже мы. С каждой минутой картинка напитывается новыми, свежими красками.  
-У Тая есть парочка наработок… они недурны, серьезно. Сам он их никогда не закончит, но если взяться за дело сообща… Ну согласись, Роуди, это же полезная штука. С ее помощью уже можно учиться, лечиться, тренироваться… Кому будет плохо, если она станет еще полезнее?  
Джеймс закатил глаза к потолку. Интересно, за все время знакомства со Старком он уже назакатывал на мировой рекорд, или главное достижение его жизни было еще впереди?  
-Это непременно должен быть Стоун?  
-Ты несправедлив к Таю. Я знаю, дружище, исходить на говно – твое священное право, без него тебя рано или поздно разорвет, и я мешать не собираюсь. Как и соглашаться. Серьезно, ну сколько можно припоминать одну единственную детскую пьяную глупость? Даже я уже, если честно, плохо помню, что же такое страшное там произошло.  
Лэп-топ на столе замигал всем корпусом, развернулась в воздухе трехмерная модель чего-то, похожего на очередной «марк», и голос Фрайдей сообщил о том, что за полчаса до ланча Тони сам себе обещал закончить этот кусок работы.  
-Зато я помню. – Не сдавался Джеймс. Старк сделал вид, что хочет зубами содрать с кресла обивку.  
-Ну что ты там, ради всего святого, помнишь?! Серьезно, душа моя, Тиберий Стоун всего лишь один раз изобразил птицу-перепила. Я делал столько вещей хуже в тыщу раз! Начиная Альтроном и заканчивая идеей допить тот джин на свое шестнадцатилетие. Это поразительно, как меня в тюрьму не посадили. И ничего, дружишь же ты со мной!  
Тони ловко выбрался из кресла и пошел к столу, по пути цапнув с журнальной тумбочки мягкий массажер для пальцев. Сама по себе рука давно чувствовала себя хорошо, да и рабочей у него была все-таки правая, но, являясь практически амбидекстером, Старк волновался из-за немеющей кисти. Приборы приборами, а некоторые вещи все равно сподручнее крутить-вертеть собственными пальцами.  
С объективной, зрелой, взрослой, если угодно, точки зрения Джеймсу и правда, может быть, давно следовало отвязаться от Тиберия Стоуна. Но есть картины и ситуации, которые, стоит тебе один раз их увидеть, врезаются в память навсегда. И ты от них не избавишься, даже если очень захочешь.  
А Роуди, положа руку на сердце, не хотел.

***

_Я сижу на дереве, в густейшей листве орешника. И днем бы никто не заметил, а уж в сумерках я – абсолютный невидимка._   
_Я обманываю сам себя, что сижу здесь вовсе не из-за мальчика с игрушечным роботом. Что на самом деле я хочу посмотреть на легендарного Говарда Старка. Не пройти мимо меня они просто не могут, только эта аллея ведет на автомобильной стоянке._   
_Но все складывается в тысячу раз лучше. Отец и сын садятся на скамейку прямо подо мной. Из-за этого я вижу не самого Говарда, а только его шляпу, зато слышу каждое слово._   
_-Вот, забрал у директора. – Я не вижу, что Говард передает Тони, но понимаю: это сломанная игрушка. -  Работа неплохая. Это механический солдат?_   
_-Ну, я не уверен, что именно солдат… он много чего делать умеет. Ты починишь? – Тони протянул останки обратно отцу, но тот не взял._   
_-Зачем, если ты можешь сделать это сам. Раз собрал – то и починить сумеешь. Так и быть, давай начнем вместе. Ну-ка…_   
_Забавно, отец и сын совсем не переговариваются за работой. В какой-то момент Говард убирает руки, и Тони копошится сам. На улице темнеет, мне становится холодновато, но очень хочется услышать, будут ли они говорить о чем-то еще. Да и как теперь сбежишь._   
_Все в школе очень быстро узнали,  что мистер Старк приехал разбираться, и родители Линдона подтянулись. Но из учителей никто особо не волновался. Мы тоже понимали, что едва ли история с этой стычкой кончится чем-то серьезным. Линдон поранился, не без этого – но в итоге порез оказался пустяковым, ни единого шва. И ни одна живая душа не смогла бы доказать, что Тони «развел» его специально. Если честно, синяк на его маленьком симпатичном личике вызывал больше сочувствия, чем забинтованная кисть Линдона._   
_-Ты не спросил, почему не приехала Мария.  – Говард заговорил так внезапно, что я чуть не выдал себя, вздрогнув._   
_-Ну, мы же не хотим ее волновать и все такое… - Тони изо всех сил старается делать вид, что полностью увлечен починкой игрушки, но его голос дрожит, и сразу становится понятно, что, стоило отцу упомянуть маму, он сразу ужасно захотел ее увидеть._   
_-Тоже верно. Я специально попросил директора, когда начнутся какие-нибудь проблемы, напрямую связаться со мной. Или со Стейном, если я буду занят._   
_-Когда, а не если? – Тони позволяет себе тихо захихикать. Видимо, он уже понял, что Говард на него не сердится._   
_-Старки и проблемы – слова-синонимы. Ты в курсе, что такое синонимы?_   
_-Конечно, я в курсе. Мне же не три годика._   
_-И знаешь, что еще, Энтони… это очень хорошо. – Тони оцепенел, когда отец положил ему руку на плечо и даже немного склонился к его каштановой макушке. – Проблемы – это здорово, это интересно. Это что-то, что надо одолеть. Ты все делаешь правильно. Узнай Мария, что здесь стряслось, она бы, конечно, в тот же день увезла тебя отсюда, и никто бы ее не остановил, даже я. Кстати говоря, ты можешь уехать со мной сегодня. Если действительно не хочешь здесь оставаться. Только скажи._   
_Ловушка неумелая, шитая белыми нитками, и от того еще более жестокая, считаю я взрослый. Не обязательно даже договаривать вслух «…но тогда я буду очень, очень в тебе разочарован, трусишка.»_   
_-Мне здесь и правда не нравится. – Тони вздыхает, он тоже прекрасно видит эту западню._   
_-Значит, найди способ выбраться отсюда побыстрее, что я могу сказать. Есть такое слово, «экстерн»…_   
_-Да, я знаю такое слово, сэр._   
_Шорох чьих-то весомых шагов по гравию аллеи отвлекает и меня, и отца с сыном._   
_-Говард, там звонок на телефон в автомобиле. Не знаю, по какому поводу, но вроде бы мисс Картер…_   
_-Обадайя! – Игрушечный робот забыт, Тони вскакивает со скамейки и бежит в сторону высокой мужской фигуры. Человек по имени Обадайя легко подхватывает его на руки и кружит. Говард встает следом._   
_-Ну, вы погуляйте еще немного, если хотите. Я пойду в машину, перезвоню. Есть риск, что это надолго, так что особо не торопитесь._   
_Когда мистер Старк скрывается за поворотом, кружение прекращается. Я уже не могу дословно расслышать, о чем говорят Тони и мистер Стейн (я узнал эту фамилию позже, когда стал входить в семейный бизнес). Я мог лишь разглядеть в полумраке, что Обадайя его утешительно укачивает._

_Взрослый я до сих пор мечтаю узнать, как умер Обадайя Стейн._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *призрак из машины


	3. Андроиды и психоанализ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На сцену выходит Вижн. Ужасно понравилось писать про этого милаху :3

Три, два, один.  
Еще между “два” и “один” Джеймс понял, что все пропало. Самолет не сядет на воду, он грузно закопается в нее носом, все глубже и глубже, пока не переломится, попытавшись встать вертикально. Часть пассажиров получит серьезные травмы при ударе о воду, многие из них погибнут, не дождавшись спасателей. Впрочем, погибнут вообще все - потонут вместе с раскуроченным самолетом. Едва ли среди мирных граждан найдется хоть кто-то настолько сильный, ловкий и выносливый, что сумеет выплыть на поверхность и добраться до берега, в одежде, в ледяной воде. Даже он сам врядли смог бы. А сейчас он вообще пилот, значит, погиб первым.  
-Гражданская авиация, бессердечная ты сука! - Роуди с досады хлопнул по приборной панели, и она пошла рябью. Картинка постепенно исчезала, освобождая комнату и белые кубы. -А Салли* - гребаный гений.  
-Я уверен, Джеймс, будь все по-настоящему, эти люди, чьи жизни зависят пилота - вы смогли бы.  
Казалось, голограммы возвращаются, но нет, это всего лишь Вижн зашел в комнату через стену. Имея возможность смоделировать (про себя Роудс всегда говорил “наколдовать”) любую одежду, он с каждым разом почему-то все больше походил на рафинированного английского джентльмена. Со светящимся камнем во лбу и кожей цвета виноградной тянучки, разумеется.  
-Ну а пока нас всех поглотил Гудзон. Спасибо, что изобразил диспетчерскую. В следующий раз надо лучше подготовиться, почитать всякого, и воссоздать какой-нибудь легендарный воздушный бой Второй Мировой, к примеру. Может, с боевыми машинами, хоть и давних лет, выйдет лучше. - Роуди мог сколько угодно изображать голос разума в их дружбе с Тони, это уже мало кого обманывало. Рано или поздно он все равно не мог себе отказать в удовольствии повозиться с игрушками Старка.  
-При всем уважении, Джеймс, это все же не тренажер полетов. Данная технология создана для иного, и может куда больше. - Когда Вижн заступался за очередное изобретение, это казалось Роудсу трогательным. Как будто в их новом друге осталось что-то от Джарвиса, и он по старинке защищает своих.  
-А ты что же, пробовал? - Роуди отлепил от висков датчики и запил таблетку заранее подготовленным стаканом воды, подавляя в зачатке противную головную боль, знаете, такую, когда на глаза и лоб что-то давит изнутри.  
-Разумеется. Это же так любопытно. Я несколько раз пытался поговорить с Альтроном, понять, мог ли я тогда переубедить его… увы, ни разу не вышло. Мои коммуникативные навыки еще шлифовать и шлифовать…  
-Как насчет пошлифовать их на мне, при содействии джина и тоника? - Джеймс решительно поднялся на ноги. Вижн ощутимо воодушевился.  
-С удовольствием! Тоник лимонный или обычный? Заодно потренируюсь и в смешивании коктейлей.  
В Вижне Роудсу не нравилось одно. И то, “не нравилось” - сильно сказано. Просто иногда эта преисполненная заботы каланча довлела уж слишком ощутимо. Казалось, еще немного, и он просто начнет переносить и его, и Тони под мышки из одной комнаты в другую, как котят. Или соберет манежик.  
Впрочем, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. В окружении Тони всегда должен быть кто-нибудь, получающий удовольствие, заботясь о мистере Старке. Не мечтая при этом об ответных Ивансах, поскольку Тони, при всей своей фантастической щедрости, явно почитал картину мира, где все вращается вокруг него, единственно верной.  
Черт его знает, конечно, исходило это желание от Вижна, или было в нем что-то атавистично джарвисовское… Джеймсу хватало и спокойного знания, что рядом с другом всегда будет существо, без сомнения, дружелюбное, к тому же умеющее, если надо, на слух определить, в норме ли пульс, не сбоит ли сердце.  
Что до самого Роуди, то он, конечно, любил поворчать, мол, в няньки не нанимался и все такое. На самом деле, раз уж его не смог угомонить перелом позвоночника, значит, уже ничто не заставит долго сидеть на одном месте. Даже Тони Старк. И Роудс был готов хоть сейчас поспорить на все свои медали, что шило в заднице друга с годами тоже не стало вертеться медленнее. Это синхронное вращение было залогом их любви.  
-Такие люди, как вы с Тони, не очень доверяют терапии. Данное изобретение - неплохой выход, на мой взгляд. То есть, я, разумеется, вовсе не утверждаю, что ты нуждаешься в какой бы то ни было терапии, я же не специалист…  
Вижн, смутившись, искупительно протянул Роуди, пожалуй, самый здоровенный джин-тоник в его жизни.   
Ушло немало времени, чтобы убедить совестливого андроида: уж на кого, а на него Джеймс никакой обиды не держит. Ни секунды не держал.  
-Я просто не могу придумать, чего бы такого воспроизвести в памяти. - Роудс пригубил коктейль и уважительно хмыкнул. - Сказать что-то, что не говорил раньше, а теперь жалеешь… Если честно, я переживаю в основном о несделанном, а не о молчании. И то редко. Была у меня одна загадка: что же значит фраза “на штурм!”, которую вечно повторяла моя бабушка незадолго до смерти. Она, к сожалению, сильно сдала к финалу. В итоге оказалось, по кабельному слишком часто показывали “мышьяк и старое кружево”.  
Вижн очень занятно смеялся. Это звучало, как длинный выдох, разбитый на несколько ступеней. Хм, хм, хм. Один только раз Роуди слышал, как он хохотал в голос - когда Старк рассказывал анекдот про секс-робота, который терроризировал несколько кварталов. В тех звуках было нечто дельфинье, и от того крайне задорное.  
-А Тони это помогает, Джеймс? - Вижн сел на диван напротив Роудса, и все равно был не сильно ниже. - Я пытаюсь понять, но выходит плохо. Он ведь скорее закрытый человек. Тогда к чему эти рассказы о погибших родителях со сцены?  
В голосе Вижна не было ни одной осуждающей нотки. В этом они с Джеймсом не совпадали.  
-У Тони просто синдром Марии Магдалины, если такой вообще существует. Откровения, покаяния, все это с максимальным количеством зрителей. Проще говоря, вода в жопе не держится. - Роуди сам не заметил, как разворчался. Видать, еще один признак старости.  
-Ты говоришь это, потому что на самом деле опасаешься, не сделает ли он себе еще больнее. Верно? - в конце Вижн тактично добавил в интонацию вопроса, но на самом деле без этого вполне можно было обойтись. Он все сказал правилоно, и Джеймс не видел смысла спорить.  
-Когда-нибудь я напишу на эту тему трактат, и дам его прочитать только тебе.  
Душой Роуди отлично понимал друга. Между собой им никакие слова не требовались. Но вербально он и сотой доли не мог выразить. Хотя, казалось бы, больше двух десятков лет прошло.  
Уверенность, что все в этом мире, и хорошее, и плохое, зависит от тебя. Откровенное начхательство на мнение окружающих - и в то же время острое желание, чтобы они знали, каков будет твой следующий шаг. О чем-то, что стоило бы, да нет, мать твою, необходимо рассказать, молчишь до упора. Зато о том, что можно оставить для самого себя, теперь знает весь мир.  
Черт, по отдельности все равно слишко упрощенно. А если грести в одну кучу, каша получается.  
Лично Джеймс считал, что главная суть кроется в разнице между тем, что Тони Старк хочет от мира - и тем, что и как он дает взамен.  
Подавляющее большинство считает оптимальным принцип “ты мне я тебе”. Но вот незадача, Старк-то такой один. Он - не все. И он не считает, будто должен относиться к миру так, как мир относится к нему. С чего бы это?  
Вот досада, упрощения даже в мыслях! Тони ведь точно не считает себя лучше других. Скорее уж наоборот.  
-Джеймс, я хотел задать еще один вопрос. - Вижн не умел читать мысли (Роуди очень на это надеялся), однако умел безошибочно начинать говорить, когда ты как раз заканчивал думать. - Не о Тони. О Тиберии Стоуне. Тебе ведь он не нравится.  
-Такие вопросы по мне. - Скупо и недобро улыбнувшись, Роудс, как мог, вольготно расположился на диване, - Но сам-то ты что о нем думаешь?  
-В том-то и дело. Мне он тоже не нравится. – Вижн принял свою любимую позу, нога на ногу, колено подпирает локоть, локоть – подбородок. – Я анализировал свои чувства, и пришел к выводу, что суть не столько в каких-то действиях, сколько в манере держаться. Он словно играет с тобой в некую состязательную игру, а ты не в курсе правил, да и вообще не планировал соревноваться.  
-Да, Стоун ужасно назойливый. Ох, знал бы ты, как вовремя задал вопрос. – Роуди даже руки потер от предвкушения. – Сейчас откроем заседание клуба слизняков.  
-И все же, Джеймс, ты – не я. – Вижн поддержал его настрой едва заметной улыбкой, но сам был серьезен. – Ты человек дел, сам же говорил. Я могу ошибаться, как мы все, увы, недавно убедились. Тем не менее, по-моему, я прав, когда думаю, что ты не любишь Стоуна за что-то конкретное, а не просто потому что он скользкий тип. Так каких подвохов от него ждать?  
-Хорошо, я расскажу. Но не гарантирую, что в итоге ты поймешь, почему все так, а не иначе. И заготовь-ка заранее еще по порции джина с тоником. Времени это займет изрядно.  
Джеймс действительно ни в чем не был уверен. Но мог хотя бы надеяться, что Вижн все-таки поймет. Не головой, так сердцем, или что у него там. Потому что им обоим, мягко говоря, не насрать на Тони, иногда даже больше, чем ему самому.

***

 _-Ого! Ни хрена ты меня сделал! Как последнего идиота! Слу-у-ушай, круто. Погоди, ничего не говори. Я сейчас сам угадаю, на каком ходу слажал.  
В детстве у Тони была привычка, раздумывая, опускать взгляд и облизывать уголки рта, то один, то другой.  
-Ну, разумеется. Это была твоя ладья, е2-е4, три хода назад. Тво-о-ою ж. Надо будет сказать Стейну, что хреново меня учил.  
Он продолжает что-то болтать о таком замечательном Обадайе Стейне, который обыгрывает в шахматы даже Говарда, и что играют они с ним без доски, держа ходы в уме, но я не особенно слушаю. Тони не выглядит расстроенным из-за проигрыша. Да ему и правда не обидно. А я сижу абсолютно обессиленный, мне нужно перевести дух. В затылке зарождается боль. Я полностью выжат, и я еще не понимаю, что попал в первую – и по совместительству самую страшную ловушку в своей жизни.  
Я думал, что хочу хоть где-то обойти Тони Старка. В учебе не получалось. Я пахал до упаду только для того, чтобы идти ноздря в ноздрю.  
На самом деле мне было неважно, что при этом почувствую я сам. Мне почему-то было отчаянно необходимо, чтобы он это заметил. А еще лучше – был этим поражен, уязвлен, или что-то в этом роде.  
Плевать я хотел на его долбаные сопливые детские восторги. Я взрослый смотрю на маленького себя словно откуда-то сверху. И вижу все свои мучения в перспективе.  
Тот учебный год закончился для меня отличными оценками по всем предметам – и нервным срывом по приезду домой. От облегчения, потому что я знал, что Старк продолжит у нас учиться. А еще от злости и страха – потому что знал и то, что осенью он будет учиться на два класса старше, чем я. А может, и на три, если получится сдать дополнительные тесты перед началом занятий. Я ненавидел своих родителей за то, что они, якобы беспокоясь о моем здоровье, да и не видя жесткой необходимости, не дали мне попробовать учиться экстерном. И я был в ужасе, потому что не представлял, как еще год продержусь в подобном темпе.  
Слабые места Тони Старка, я так их и не нащупал толком за год нашей детской дружбы. В учебе ему удавалось все. О предметах технических лучше промолчать, а в остальных он брал памятью и артистизмом, будь то необходимость за ночь осилить книгу или сбренчать что-то на фортепиано («Я просто повторяю, как делает пальцами мама»). Даже со спортом, который, казалось бы, тогда не был его сферой, Тони сумел выкрутиться благодаря тем же шахматам, а еще танцам. Над ним пытались смеяться – пока не поняли, что эти уроки позволяют раз в неделю ездить в частный девичий пансионат неподалеку.  
Выкручивался, да, отличное слово. Тони Старк всегда выкручивается, из любых неурядиц. О, сейчас-то я понимаю, как быстро он тогда начал играть со всеми нами, и детьми, и учителями. Он просто оттачивал разные подходы к людям, которые так или иначе ему нужны в данный момент.  
Тони может быть таким очаровательным, если захочет, что ты будешь жаждать общения с ним, как наркотика. Он умеет заполнять собой пространство любых габаритов, и тебе будет там либо комфортно, как никогда, либо жуть как неуютно – в зависимости, опять же, он его намерений. А если ты чем-то ему не угодишь…  
Ладно, для начала, стоит признать, в принципе не так-то просто это сделать. Большинство попыток Старк что сейчас, что тогда либо не замечал (или мастерски делал вид, голосую за второе), либо успешно отшучивался. С годами шутки в этом становилось все меньше, а насмешки – все больше. Там же, где харизма не работала, помогало иное: Тони очень быстро дал миру взрослых понять, насколько он полезен. Разумеется, преподаватели могли без проблем устроить ад тому, кто вздумает задирать этакое сокровище.  
Годы шли, и Тони Старк непрерывно шлифовал свою способность получать все, что пожелает. Школа, университет – это понятно. Из более интересного – трамплин, в который он так изящно превратил гибель родителей. Военные, после Персидского Залива в полной мере оценившие, какие новые просторы для убийства людей открывают высокие технологии, даже не успели толком растеряться после смерти Говарда – Тони был тут как тут, наготове, с ворохом свежайших идей. Только извольте подписать здесь и здесь.  
Любое якобы поражение он способен обратить в триумф. Сущая сказка, где герой в огне не горит, и в воде не тонет. Ты его в яму – а он вылетает из нее в чудесных расписных доспехах. Его окружают боги, чудовища и воскресшие герои былых времен. Пусть идут годы – попытки сломать железного человечка кончались для всех его врагов тем же, чем для бедолаги Линдона, минимум. Просто масштаб растет.  
И все же мне повезло больше остальных. Я, сидя на дереве, видел кое-что особенное. Я с упоением слушал неловкие паузы на месте слов, которые маленький Тони хотел услышать от отца. Теперь-то я понимаю: на свете точно есть вещи, которые Тони Старк не может получить._  
И я обязательно раздобуду их перечень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чесли Саллинбергер, пилот, посадивший самолет на Гудзон


	4. Посланные в наказание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это глава о том, что Питер Паркер очень хорошо умеет разряжать обстановку.  
> А еще всех ждет небольшой экскурс во времена светлой юности Старка, Роудса и Стоуна.

Роуди до последнего боролся с желанием рискнуть и проверить, получится ли открыть дверь с ноги. Но слишком велик был шанс завалиться на спину, а потом лежать, как черепашка, поэтому появление в блоке экспериментов вышло не таким эффектным, как в его мечтах.  
-С одной стороны, меня радует, что все возвращается в норму. – От зоркого тактического взгляда Джеймса не ускользнул тот факт, что Тони благоразумно раскидал детали, покрыв ими максимальное пространство пола. Как магический круг, только в роли силы, которую следовало опасаться, сейчас выступал Роудс. – С другой, я испытываю сильнейшее желание попросить тебя кое-что добавить к перечню возможностей моего экзоскелета.  
-Ой, как интересно. Поделись. – Глаза Старка сейчас могли запросто посостязаться в невинности с Бэмби. Ложной, разумеется.  
-Мне нужна система автоматического наведения.  
-Куда? - Еще больше заинтересовался Тони.  
-На твою задницу для выдачи пинков!!! – Роуди стал подбираться к Старку с изяществом капитана Барбоссы, но и с его же угрожающим видом.  
-Ну погоди, погоди, малыш, я же уверен, все прошло как надо! – Тони продолжал грамотное отступление по максимально усложненному маршруту. – А ты ведешь себя так, будто что-то… ну, не так. И я начинаю волноваться. Ты так больше не делай. Помнишь, что говорил кардиолог, мне же нельзя волноваться!  
-Прежде всего он сказал, что тебе нельзя коньяк и жрать в «бургер-кинге» через день!  
-Да я не чаще раза в неделю!  
-Да вообще никогда нельзя! Сам потом ноешь, что старый и толстый, а мне тебя слушать!  
-Ну знаешь, бэль ами, это было жестоко-О-У-А!  
Фраза окончилась полным муки воем, Джеймс остался стоять победителем, а Тони, пятясь, споткнулся о собственный хлам. Роудс и надеялся, что рано или поздно это случится, потому что Старк действительно заслужил. Кому понравится, когда тебе звонит лучший друг и торопливо шепчет, что сейчас начнется небольшая суматоха, и станут звонить из Щ.И.Т.а. Якобы, с серверов Минобороны кто-то пытался их ломануть. Просто чтоб ты не переживал, Полковник, это не злобные русские хакеры, или кибертеррористы, это всего лишь я, твой старый приятель.  
-Через тебя у меня лазейка уже отработанная, легче следы заметать. Чего ты вечно возмущаешься, как будто я секс до свадьбы предлагаю. – Тони так и остался сидеть на полу, вытащив из-под себя какую-то деталь и проверяя, не сломалась ли.  
-Да что ты вообще там забыл! – Роуди уже передумал его бить, но вдоволь поворчать все равно планировал. – Романофф слила всю информацию после истории с хеликерерами, разве нет?  
-Ну, во-первых, не всю, как мы не так давно убедились. Впрочем, там-то понятно уже, копать нечего. Меня больше интересует, что у них происходит сейчас. И не только у них. Хочу, знаешь ли, держать руку на пульсе.  
Старк, судя по всему, нашел-таки некий изъян, и теперь исправлял его с помощью крохотной отвертки, которая, казалось, появилась у него в пальцах из ниоткуда, как волшебная палочка фокусника. Но Роудс продолжал угрюмо нависать над ним и очень красноречиво молчать, пока Тони наконец не поднял глаза и поморщился, словно взгляд Джеймса и правда ему уголек за пазуху уронил.  
-Да что? Разве я не прав?  
-Ничего. – Весь вид Роудса говорил о том, что его бдительность и не думает засыпать. Однако продолжать допрос он не стал. – Просто хоть немного заранее предупреди, когда опять начнет твориться что-то странное.  
Слова Старка звучали резонно, в этом для человека, который хорошо его знает, и крылся подвох. Тони Старк никогда не стелит соломку, не делает что-то для проформы, не проверяет «на всякий случай».  
Так что Роуди был уверен, что друг о многом умолчал – как и в том, что сейчас нипочем не расскажет. Это тоже наводило на мысли.  
-Что это ты вообще здесь затеял? Нечто новенькое? – Уже с пару минут Джеймс пытался выполнить легкую для остальных задачу: заставить ногу мыском подцепить деталь на полу. Пока не выходило.  
В конце концов, нет худа без добра. Может, свежее, пусть и наверняка опасное, начинание оставит Стоуна позади.  
-Да вот, решили с Таем сделать крутой поворот в разработках. Меньше спецэффектов, больше пользы. Но все оборудование, конечно, придется почти с нуля крутить. – Единожды оказавшись «в партере», Тони уже не спешил его покидать. Вместо этого он ползал по полу, там соединяя, тут раскручивая – как дошкольник с подаренной на Рождество железной дорогой.  
-Кстати, о Тае. – Изменившийся тон Старка заставил Джеймса подавиться очередной недовольной репликой. Речь Тони располагала тысячами разнообразнейших темпов, тембров, интонаций, и некоторые из них были маячками опасности. Тихий, скучный тон, которым обычно говорят, если параллельно чем-то заняты, не был самым плохим, но как минимум намекал, что Старк в кои-то веки решил ненадолго оставить свои вечные ужимки.  
Однако серьезный разговор пришлось отложить. Их прервал громкий скрежет на входе в павильон и звонкий молодой голос.  
-Мистер Старк? Мистер Старк, это я, Паркер! Вы одни?  
-Я с Роуди, все чисто. – Даже появление юного гостя, впрочем, не отвлекло Тони от работы. Он, правда, улыбнулся, но слабо и куда-то внутрь себя.  
Питер Паркер, протискивая в дверь некий объемистый драндулет, старательно делал вид, как ему тяжело его тащить. Услышав, что на горизонте чисто, он радостно водрузил громадину размером чуть ли не с себя на плечо, освободившейся рукой подхватил упаковку с шестью большими бутылками пепси, и, радостно насвистывая, стал лавировать между разбросанными железками. Опытным путем Старк уже успел выяснить, что Паркер может без проблем поднять и человека в броне «марк» самого тяжелого типа.  
-Здравствуйте, мистер Роудс. – Если со Старком парень уже вполне освоился, то Джеймса еще немного робел. Роуди был не против – должен же кто-то отвечать за дисциплину в этом вертепе. Тони в вопросах самоорганизации, увы, совсем недалеко ушел от школьника.  
-Привет, Питер. Тоже рад тебя видеть. Давно здесь? Надеюсь, школу не прогуливаешь? – Для пущей весомости Роудс даже тростью воспользовался, пока шел к высокому барному стулу.  
-А что такого, тут он в любом случае проведет время с большей пользой. – Опережая ответ Паркера, пробурчал Тони.  
-Нет, что вы, я почти совсем не прогуливаю. Только если ну очень надо кому-то помочь. – поспешил заверить Питер. Под грозным взглядом Роудса он слегка не вписался в следующий дверной проем, ощутимо покорежив косяк.  
-Ой, тьфу ты черт, бли-ин! Мистер Старк, простите, я починю!  
С оглушительным грохотом закинув свою ношу в соседнюю мастерскую, парень принялся за отчаянные попытки все исправить.  
-Мой юный друг. – Старк наконец оторвался от работы и встал на колени, приобретя небольшое сходство с суррикатом. – Позволь тебе поведать. Несколько лет назад весь этот этаж был начисто снесен, когда на город с неба посыпались инопланетяне. Потом здесь выбило все стекла, от окон до мензурок, когда неудачно тестировали способы тушения огня звуковыми волнами. А задолго до инопланетян тут был жуткий пожар, по моей личной вине. Теперь подумай хорошенько: есть ли тут кому-то дело до дверного косяка?  
Роуди из последних сил держал строгое лицо. Паркер, явно впечатленный речью, поднял бутылки с колой и задумчиво проследовал в мастерскую.  
-Эй, оставь одну бутылочку. – Не меняя позы, Тони стал развинчивать что-то мелкое, от чего начал походить на зверушку еще больше, разве что в защечные мешки все эти шурупчики не собирал.  
-Полковник Роудс говорил, что вам нельзя. И Вижн тоже! – Извиняющеся донеслось из мастерской.  
-Полковник Роудс послан мне на муку. – Вздохнул Старк. – И Вижн тоже. Малец, раз уж мы здесь втроем собрались. Расскажи, что за чудеса у тебя там происходят.  
-Это не совсем у меня, это в Адской Кухне и Гарлеме, если точнее. – Питер так воодушевился, что снова нарисовался в пострадавшем проеме. – Да не суть! Короче, представляете, там есть чуваки, их называют «герои по найму». И у них есть способности, как у меня!  
-Ну да, ну да. – Джеймс задора не разделил. Вот уже несколько лет поиск обладателей сверхчеловеческих талантов был излюбленной темой интернета и прессы. – А еще я читал на фейсбуке, что в Адской Кухне ночью по улицам демоны шастают.  
-Он правда есть! – Не отступался Паркер. – Не демон, разумеется, но он настоящий! У него просто костюм такой! И это его раньше называли «дьявол с Адской Кухни». Теперь он Сорвиголова.  
-Ты с ним встречался, что ли? – Подал голос Старк, хотя особо заинтересованным не выглядел. Чем бы он ни занимался сейчас, это явно увлекало его больше.  
-Нет, я с людьми разговаривал, сведения собирал. – Несколько поник Питер, но почти мгновенно просиял снова. – Зато эти трое вообще сто процентов настоящие! Суперсильная женщина, парень-мегакунгфуист и пуленепробиваемый здоровенный мужик!  
-Женщина красивая?  
-Громила черный?  
Роуди и Тони спросили одновременно, а потом все трое непонимающе уставились друг на друга.  
-Так, Питер, давай-ка подробнее про непробиваемого. – Роудс жестом остановил вопросы от обоих собеседников. – Объясню позже. У одного из бывших армейских ученых были нелегальные опыты, если вкратце.  
-Ох уж эти армейские опыты. Какова была изначальная цель, пытались создать белого, который умеет танцевать? – Донеслось им в спину, когда Джеймс удалился вслед за Паркером, задавать вопросы и мстительно попивать колу.  
Разумеется, в тот день о Тае Стоуне уже никто не говорил.

***  
_Я больше не хочу вспоминать детство. Один и тот же бесконечно повторяющийся спектакль, вариации на тему «пытаясь догнать Тони Старка». Разве что международная выставка науки и молодежи 1989 года… Варшава была идеальным местом проведения с точки зрения политики – пограничье Европы и Союза, возможность без проблем приехать тем ребятам, которых родное правительство точно не отпустило бы в США или Лондон… все остальное было ужасно, от гостиниц, в которых нас селили, до павильонов выставки, в которых оказалось чудовищно мало места и постоянно вышибало пробки._  
И все же там было очень весело. Возможно, напыщенные слова об очаровании юности и розовых очках, через которые она смотрит на мир – не стопроцентная ложь.  
Один момент застыл в памяти ярче всего. Я за кулисами после доклада. Макроэкономика, прикладные вопросы, узкие сферы. Абсолютно неинтересно широкой публике, но жюри оценило мое выступление очень высоко. Ища путь, по которому легче вернуться в холл, я сталкиваюсь с высоким мужчиной, лысым и бородатым. Коридор освещен плохо, я не сразу узнаю Обадайю Стейна. А вот он, похоже, меня ждал.  
Стейн представляется. Говорит, что ему очень понравилось выступление, и вообще приятно, что молодым интересны такие сложные бизнес-темы. Удивляется, когда я говорю, что знаю его по рассказам Старка.  
-Вот так совпадение! Не думал, что Тони вообще упоминает меня в разговорах с друзьями. А ведь о тебе я тоже знаю с его слов. Вы учились вместе, верно?  
Обадайя потом болтает что-то еще, ведет по коридорам, придерживая за плечо, а я не особо слушаю. Тони обо мне рассказывал. Тони обо мне вспоминает. Думает. Говорит.  
-Он бы непременно заглянул на твой доклад, но там какие-то чудовищные неполадки с электричеством, и, разумеется, они полезли их решать…  
-Они?  
Я озвучиваю вопрос, уже видя ответ. Стенд Массачусетского Технологического походит на центр управления орбитальной станцией из фильмов про космические войны. И это не комплимент. Провода, всюду провода, десятками тянутся к другим площадкам, а в сердцевине всего этого, как ожившая аллегория дружбы народов, ползают четверо: две девчонки, одна китаянка, другая, судя по значку на груди, русская, Старк - и его лучший друг Джеймс Роудс. Мы встречались пару-тройку раз, когда я, потихоньку вникая в отцовские дела, бывал в Нью-Йорке и зависал у Тони на вечеринках. Джеймс не показался мне каким-то особо умным, интересным или талантливым. Я тогда плохо знал жизнь.  
Это сейчас взрослый я понимаю, что Старк и Роудс нашли друг в друге идеальных сообщников. Два мастера выпендриваться, делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, выходить сухими из воды и пожинать лавры, когда уберут трупы.  
Нет, о будущем – чуть позже. Сегодня – но не сейчас. Сейчас я вспоминаю, как одни и те же фразы звучали на четырех языках одновременно – английском, русском, китайском и итальянском. А между собой они почему-то общались на чудовищном французском, да еще и кокетничать друг с другом умудрялись в процессе. Эти дети, которых уже давно не существует, они объясняли окружающим, что да, подключить устройство можно, нет, не прямо сейчас, а когда кто-нибудь закончит свою презентацию и отрубится. Иначе тут просто все полетит к чертям свинячьим. Когда они синхронно ругались, каждый на своем языке (а Тони – на языке своей матери), они потом так же одновременно оглушительно хохотали.  
-Тиберий! Эй, Тай! – Заметив меня, Тони и Джеймс замахали руками так энергично, как будто хотели заодно энергию ветра повырабатывать. – Тай, ты умеешь говорить по-польски?  
Я не умел, но внезапно оказалось, что умеет Стейн.  
-Тогда найди организаторов этого вертепа, и скажи им, что… - Было забавно, как эти двое наседают на Стейна, придумывая список цветистых ругательств – хотя на самом деле оба ниже его на полголовы. Было бы, не ощущай я себя в этот момент таким лишним. Конечно, меня потом позвали на улицу смотреть, удачно ли отбросит все свои сколько-то там ступеней проект Роудса по ракетостроению. И китаянка в итоге пошла на танцы со мной. Но не это мне было нужно, что тогда, что сейчас.  
О поведении Тони на выставке потом много где писали. Припоминали скандальные гены отца, ехидно подмечали, что много было только шуму – а свою часть университетской презентации он так и не провел.  
«Оно того не стоит, Тай. Либо хорошо, либо никак. А то и генератор не сработает, и пол Варшавы без света останется. Побежали на улицу, давай, ну, там сейчас все начнется!»  
Нет, оставим, оставим прошлое. Я мог бы вспомнить, как вместе с папой приезжал на похороны Говарда и Марии. Близкими друзьями наши отцы никогда не были, но знали друг друга долго. По крайней мере, мой считал, что их с Говардом много чего связывало. Впрочем, не стоит о похоронах. Тони там все равно не было.  
«-Обадайя, как же так? Где Тони?!  
-Он работает, мистер Стоун. Компания изрядно получила поддых. Вы сами прекрасно знаете, Говард бы одобрил. Он сказал бы, что Тони молодец, а мы все могли бы потратить время на что-то более полезное.»  
Я хочу вернуться в настоящее. Мне доставляет удовольствие сравнить воспоминания из той же Варшавы с тем, что я вижу перед собой сейчас. На конференции в альма-матер Тони Старк, несмотря на все свои привычные широкие жесты, выглядел чудовищно уставшим человеком. Это и навело меня на мысль, что пора действовать. Если он действительно изможден, у меня есть хотя бы шанс. Осталось выяснить, чем именно, иначе слишком велик риск промахнуться.  
До этого лицом к лицу мы виделись в последний раз довольно давно, в больнице, вернее, в ее внутреннем дворе, вскоре после операции по удалению реактора. Не изменяя своей тяге к софитам, Старк разрешил врачам сколь угодно подробно рассказывать об этой экспериментальном действе, где они пожелают.  
Я счел, что мой визит в больницу никому не покажется странным. Да, мы виделись не каждый день, но и человеком с улицы меня не назовешь. Могу я волноваться за самочувствие друга детства? Я даже принес с собой апельсинов, предвосхищая порцию шаблонных шуток.  
Встреча не удалась. Тони с двух сторон подпирали его извечные костыли – Поттс и Роудс, как в детской считалке. Подпирали, разумеется, образно – Старк встретил меня, встав со скамейки, но тут же сел обратно. Полностью скрыть, что даже это простое движение причиняет ему боль, он не смог, а в остальном выглядел на диво хорошо для человека, которому только что заделали дыру в груди размером с один из принесенных мной апельсинов (а я выбирал крупные и сочные). Хорошо и как-то… умиротворенно, что ли?  
Пеппер на гостинцы обратила больше внимания, чем на меня, машинально поблагодарив, тут же принялась чистить фрукты, забрызгала светло-голубую рубашку Джеймса, чем вызвала много веселой, еще более отвлекающей, суматохи. Роудс, естественно, вместо приветствия уколол меня взглядом, проводя черту, которую все еще не стоит пересекать, но в остальном даже он вел себя довольно мирно – видимо, все ради спокойствия друга.  
Привет – привет. Отлично выглядишь – да и ты неплохо. Я думал, будет пижама – ты же знаешь, в день, когда кто-нибудь случайно увидит меня в пижаме, я повешусь. Я видел тебя в пижаме – да знаю, удивительно, как я тебя еще не прибил тайком, ладно, спишем на школьные годы, Пеппер, что ты делаешь, ты пытаешься заткнуть меня апельсином, ммм, кстати, очень вкусный, спасибо, Тай. Всегда пожалуйста, Тони, а как твой дом в Малибу, что-то можно восстановить – пф, нет конечно, да и зачем, куплю новый, машинок разве что жалко.

_Бесполезная, ненужная, ничего не дающая болтовня._

_Если отмотать еще немного назад, можно вспомнить Нью-Йорк, где я стою посреди раскуроченного проспекта и скорее озадаченно, чем печально, смотрю на то, что осталось от нашего главного городского офиса. Печалиться бессмысленно, этот ущерб меня не разорит, и даже не ударит по карману. Я просто с трудом представляю, что делать, если на одно здоровенное здание упало другое, еще более здоровенное. Вызвать кран, ремонтную бригаду? Сомнительно, что здесь сейчас есть хоть одна свободная. Да и как они доберутся по тому, что осталось от дороги?_  
Из-за спины раздается странный звук, земля под ногами ощутимо вздрагивает. Я обреченно оборачиваюсь, готовый увидеть какую-нибудь очередную кровожадную тварь из дыры в небе. Но вместо этого имею счастье впервые лицезреть Железного Человека вблизи. Забавно, я же точно знаю, кто внутри, но не могу поверить, пока не поднимается забрало шлема.  
-Привет, Тони.  
-Привет, Тай. Прикинь, какая херня. – Старк тоже выглядит немного ошалевшим. – То есть, сейчас все нормально, не волнуйся. Просто…  
-Да. – Я не могу не согласиться. – Херня полная.  
Тони объясняет, когда подъедут ремонтники, жалуется на время, которого нет, какими-то своими датчиками проверяет риск утечки газа, и в конце концов, как может, освобождает пространство, убирая самые крупные обломки, в три, в пять раз больше него.  
Я же способен думать только о том, что дела и правда обстоят херово. Плевать на здание, плевать на Нью-Йорк, плевать на все и всех. Как можно даже просто пытаться догнать то, что я вижу перед собой сейчас?!  
Спокойно, Тай. Это просто костюм. Все дело в костюме.  
К счастью, если сделать еще несколько шагов назад, и оказаться в 2010м, на монтаже зоны «ВиаСтоун» для Старк Экспо, пятна на солнце можно отлично рассмотреть даже без сварочной маски. 


	5. Плод с древа познания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полковник Роудс выпускает на волю свой мерзкий характер, а еще вас ждет путешествие в печальный отравленный палладием 2010й.  
> И щепотка Хэппи Хогана.

Роуди вышел из лифта, осторожно осматриваясь, как ребенок, который проснулся ночью и теперь ищет признаки монстров по темным углам, хотя весь этаж, и коридоры, и лаборатории, и мастерские были ярко освещены. Работа продержала его в Вашингтоне больше месяца. Плюсов у руководящей должности, конечно, масса, но минус заключается в том, что выторговать себе побольше отпуска, считай, нереально. Франклин Рузвельт же командовал из инвалидного кресла, так чем Вы хуже, полковник?  
Он честно пытался держать руку на пульсе и выходить на связь каждый день, но не сработало. Они с Тони могли часами болтать посредством каких угодно гаджетов, при одном условии - было бы желание. А если сказать было нечего, и увлекала работа - иногда не общались месяцами, без каких бы то ни было взаимных напрягов.  
К тому же, у Роудса имелся надежный шпион в лице Вижна. Случись что, он точно сообщил бы.  
И все же подспудно, видимо, натренированный годами дружбы, Джеймс продолжал оглядываться, отовсюду ожидая подвоха.  
В экспериментальном блоке и правда многое поменялось. Исчезли белые кубы, как и беспорядочно разбросанные детали. Если честно, он был даже немного разочарован. Теперь все заменяли два кресла, обычных, удобных, похожих на компьютерные стулья. Был еще стол у стены, тоже самый что ни на есть обыкновенный. На столе сидел Тибериус Стоун и что-то набивал с помощью раскинувшейся по столешнице голографической клавиатуры.  
Существует расхожий образ: ученый, зловеще хохоча, с безумным блеском в глазах, совершает очередное открытие. Зрелище впечатляющее, но неприятное. Личный опыт Роуди в общении с учеными самых разных уровней и мастей, весьма обширный, надо понимать, говорил скорее об обратном. В обычной жизни ученые эти были людьми хорошими и плохими, злыми и добрыми, серьезными и смешливыми, собранными и разболтанными, умными и глупыми. Да, представьте себе, круглых дураков немало даже среди самых титулованных ученых! С некоторыми из них было приятно общаться, иных и пару минут вынести не получалось, независимо от мудрости и таланта. Но когда ученый, особенно хороший, искренне увлечен своим занятием, и уж тем более делает открытие - на это смотреть приятно. Они в такие моменты выглядят улучшенной версией самих себя. Мелочи и тяготы будней отступают, остаются блеск в глазах и улыбки, немного по-детски растерянные, и в то же время радостные, как перед елкой и кучей подарков под ней. Джеймс видел такие лица и рядом, и в зеркале. В подобные моменты даже Брюс Беннер мог сойти за добряка, черт возьми, при том, что в целом Роудс старался пореже смотреть ему в глаза. Едва ли доктор делал это специально, может, вообще не догадывался - однако всегда в его темнющем взгляде плескалось что-то этакое… пострашнее зеленых монстров, определенно.  
Вот и Тиберий Стоун сейчас был именно таким. Роуди почти что великодушно решил в кои-то веки не бичевать беднягу враждебными взглядами. К сожалению, в этот самый момент Тай поднял голову и немедленно сделал такое лицо, будто поднялся занавес, и он сейчас выдаст стенд-ап на тему всех провалов полковника Роудса.  
-Привет, Джеймс. Ищешь Тони?  
-Нет, я знаю, что он сейчас наверху с ребятами из Бельгии. До обеда они его точно промаринуют. - Момент был потерян, и лицо Роуди тоже само собой сложилось в такое привычное “я ни разу не впечатлен” выражение.  
-Тогда чем обязан? - Стоун встал и мазнул рукой по столешнице, стирая клавиатуру. Только тогда Джеймс заметил, что на столе лежат четыре небольших кругляша, на вид металлических.  
-Я гуляю. - Лицо Роудса сохраняло каменную серьезность. - И любопытство утоляю. Если честно - даже расстроен. Судя по количество деталей, вы трансформера собирали. И куда все делось?  
-Считай, это были макеты. Знаешь, как дети сначала играют с большими пластмассовыми кубиками, потом с деревянными поменьше, потом с “лего”... - Тай взял кругляши в горсть и протянул Роуди. - Теперь все здесь. Смотри. Фрайдей, дисплей, пожалуйста.  
Глядя, как зависают посреди комнаты призрачные экраны, Джеймс насупился еще сильнее. Отлично, теперь он и право доступа к ИИ получил.  
Стоун прижал один из кружочков к виску, и тот не упал, когда Тиберий убрал пальцы. Спустя несколько секунд на экране почему-то появилось весьма недурное видеоизображение вазы с яблоками. Тай выжидающе смотрел на Роудса.  
-Да я понял, понял, это визуализация твоих мыслей. - В конце концов был вынужден среагировать Джеймс. - И в чем суть? Разве это не шаг назад по сравнению с голограммами?  
Но Стоун лишь пальцем в воздухе поводил, мол, погоди, то ли еще будет. После чего снова ткнул ладонью с кругляшом Роуди под нос.  
-Приложи к виску, так же, как я. Он не упадет - это биомагнит. Фрайдей, внеси код мозговой активности полковника в общую базу и дай доступ к первому уровню моих процессов. Подожди буквально пару секунд, Джеймс.  
Казалось, Роудс даже руку толком опустить не успел - почти сразу же судорожно отцепил металлическую присоску от головы, швырнув на столешницу.  
-Впечатляет, да? - Улыбка Тая демонстрировала почти все его полированные зубы. - Извини, что не предупредил.  
-За такие шутки… - Роуди привычнейшим из всех своих жестов потер нижнюю губу. Он не испугался, конечно же. Но невозможно было не впасть в ступор, когда вдруг все твое поле зрения, как наяву, заполняет ваза с яблоками. И ты явственно чувствуешь аромат одного из них, давленого.  
-Прости, прости. Не мог удержаться. И это ты, считай, еще ничего не видел. - Тай снова взял кругляш и примирительно протянул Роудсу. - Давай еще разок.  
-Нет, знаешь, я, пожалуй, выжду. - Джеймс наконец пришел в себя. - Потестируйте пока друг на друге, шутники. Если до конца месяца никому не поджарит мозги, так и быть, зовите.  
-Если не хочешь видеть мои мысли, покажи что-нибудь свое. Перекалибровка занимает секунды, и все абсолютно безопасно. Без вербального разрешения взрослого дееспособного человека доступ к его мыслям невозможен, такова технология. - Тай улыбался уже одними губами, да и то как-то без охоты.  
-Прости, Стоун, не сегодня.  
-Для протокола: мне неприятно, что ты мне настолько не доверяешь. - По хлопку ладоней Тиберия экран исчез.  
-Ты всерьез полагаешь, что мне это важно? - Все-таки стоило признать, терпение с годами так и не стало сильной стороной Роудса. Всего несколько минут беседы, а он уже утратил всякое желание играть в куртуазию. - Ты мне не нравишься, Стоун, просто прими этот факт. И ничего страшного, если в ответ я не буду нравиться тебе. Слушай, - Джеймс поднял руки в примирительном жесте, - Ты столько лет нарезал круги, и вот наконец дорвался. Ну так поздравляю, дружи со Старком сколько влезет. Зачем тебе третий лишний?  
Он уже почти вышел из комнаты, когда его догнал и голос Тая, и сам Тай. На мгновение Роудсу показалось, что Стоун хочет его толкнуть или ударить, пальцы сами собой поудобнее перехватили трость.  
-Ты прекрасно понимаешь… - Нет, он всего лишь ухватил Роуди за предплечье, правда, тут же убрал руку, верно истолковав взгляд “сейчас здесь появится один лишний сгиб”. - Ты прекрасно понимаешь, Джеймс, - Тай зачем-то понизил голос, - Что Старк никогда не станет дружить с тем, кто не нравится тебе.  
-Ты меня демонизируешь. Я не самый добродушный парень на свете, мне обычно не нравится процентов девяносто людей вокруг. - В глазах Стоуна плескалась такая неприятная затаенная мука, что это заставило Роудса попридержать коней. Он действительно не считал себя добрым, но и от чужих страданий удовольствия не получал как бы ни был ему противен этот человек. -Будь ты прав, Тони стал бы отшельником.  
-Я просто хочу понять, почему. Что мне надо сделать, чтобы все исправить. Черт, неужели ты правда не простил мне тот случай? Я был идиот, молодой пьянющий идиот! - Тай отошел на пару шагов и поднял руки, как будто хотел схватиться за голову, но в итоге просто провел пальцами по волосам.  
-Слово “прощение” здорово переоценивают. - Роуди пожал плечами. - Серьезно, Стоун, наши пути не пересекаются годами. Если ты нормальный взрослый человек, тебе едва ли важно, что я думаю о тех или иных твоих поступках. Дело не в прощении. Просто однажды я кое-что принял к сведению, и это больше не высверлишь из головы.  
-Поделишься? - Стоун снова присел на столешницу, вернулся в ту же позу, в которой его застал Роуди.  
-Я не говорю, что ты - плохой человек. Или что я - хороший. Дело в другом. Тысячи людей по всему миру ежевечерне допиваются до абсолютно свинского состояния. И я так делал, и Тони, и вместе, и по отдельности. И все же, почему-то, какую бы херню мы тогда ни творили, ни мне, ни ему даже близко в голову не приходило сделать то, что сделал ты. Вот и все. Это было, и я не могу вести себя так, будто этого не было. Да и не хочу.  
Есть два типа людей. Одни считают, что алкоголь превращает человека в того, кем он не является. Роуди же относил себя ко второму типу. Он придерживался мнения, что алкоголь вытягивает наружу то, что всегда в тебе сидело. Искажает, преувеличивает, уродует - да. И все же, это твое.  
-Я не хотел сделать ему ничего плохого… - пробормотал Тай, скорее самому себе, чем Джеймсу.  
-Врешь. - Отрезал Роудс, немного устало, а не рассерженно. - Ну, или сам себя хочешь убедить.  
-Не знаю, как ты сломал спину, - так же устало ответил Тай, - Но удивлен, что при таком характере никто не сделал этого раньше.

***   
_Старк Экспо 2010 года производило впечатление, несомненно. Хоть и двойственное. Особенно если смотреть “изнутри”. Будучи прежде всего бизнесменом, и только потом ученым, я имел, мягко говоря, большее, чем рядовой посетитель, представление о том, чем на самом деле является выставка. Огромным, ярким, роскошным, интересным, полным фейерверков, свистелок и перделок насосом, который выкачивал циклопические суммы из Старк Индастриз. И вроде как ничего нового, компания никогда не мелочилась… но то чудовищное падение акций, произошедшее сразу после возвращения Тони из плена, после его скандального заявления… а уж что началось, когда стало ясно, что это были не просто слова… В общем, подобные вещи не проходят бесследно. Громкие кампании по привлечению свежих мозгов, денег и партнеров - это, разумеется, тоже полезно. И все же тогда мне казалось, что в плане размаха Старк перегнул палку.  
С другой стороны, у меня-то как раз имелись все поводы оформить свой павильон на выставке с максимальным размахом, закатить знатную вечеринку. Было, что отметить. Как-никак, прибыли моей компании в кои-то веки опередили принимающую сторону. И чистым везением это никак нельзя было назвать, особенно учитывая все приложенные лично мной усилия.  
Накануне открытия я задержался в павильоне позже всех, сам не знаю зачем, поскольку все было готово. Может, просто выдохнуть после десяти к ряду пятнадцатичасовых рабочих дней. И мне все нравилось вокруг, кроме одного: вдруг показалось, что полупрозрачная, едва заметная трибуна должна стоять чуть левее, и вот тогда будет абсолютно идеально. Звать кого-то для такой простецкой, секундной работы мне показалось идиотизмом. Я вышел на сцену, собрался приподнять конструкцию… и чуть не обделался, когда из полутьмы зрительного зала, походящего на смесь колизея и Сената из “Звездных войн” раздался голос:  
-Не надо. Люди наверняка уже выставили свет для завтрашнего шоу. Ты ее утащишь из-под пушки.  
Страх прошел, когда я узнал голос, но осталось недоумение.  
-Тони? И давно ты там сидишь? Неужели нечем заняться перед открытием?  
-Ну, без меня всяко не начнут, правда ведь? - Я увидел Старка на самой кромке темноты и яркого света прожекторов сцены. Его лицо было, как из фильма ужасов - два черных провала вместо глаз. Потом Тони сделал шаг вперед - и провалы никуда не исчезли. Нет, разумеется, я смог посмотреть ему в глаза - а заодно и на темные круги вокруг них.  
-Ты что, заболел? - Поверьте, этот вопрос нельзя было не задать при виде тогдашнего Тони Старка. Этому я, кстати, тоже удивился. Мы встречались всего пару дней назад, во время монтажа Экспо, и Старк был восхитителен, как и всегда. А сейчас казалось, что его колотит лихорадка. Глаза, во всяком случае, блестели очень нездорово.  
-Не бери в голову, это все приятное волнение. - Тони подошел ближе, попытался влезть на сцену, но чуть не упал, и мне пришлось тянуть его за руку. Судя по дыханию, Старк пытался угомонить это приятное волнение изрядным количеством выпивки. Ирландским виски, если точнее, чувствовался легкий торфяной душок.   
-Ты молодец, Тай. - Тони занял место выступающего за трибуной, наверняка ради дополнительной точки опоры. - Ты большой молодец. Павильон потрясающий. Я обязательно загляну сюда, как будет время.  
-Это капля в море по сравнению с тем, что вы отгрохали. Это поразительно. Как тебе удалось, такой-то бюджет? Меня совет директоров за каждый лишний бакс трясет.  
Тони поморщился ровно так, как морщился, когда много лет назад его пытались заставить делать домашние задания письменно.  
-Если честно, я швырнул в них Пеппер. Не по-рыцарски, знаю, но я никогда и не претендовал. А твои-то чего так трясутся? У вас же все хорошо.  
-Если верить скучным цифрам - даже лучше, чем у вас. - Наверное, на голодный желудок меня опьянило его дыхание. Потому что я не знал, зачем сказал это вслух.  
-Ну и славно. Ты хороший бизнесмен, Тай. В отличие от менянффф… - Прыснул Старк, тоже совсем как в детстве: втягивал нижнюю губу и держался, держался, но потом неминуемо - пфхахахаха! - отпускал ее на свободу. - Только это секрет, конечно же. Я хорошо делаю, и хорошо это продаю. Но все остальное…  
Не знаю, какой ответ я хотел от него услышать. Подозреваю, что ни один меня бы не устроил.  
Тони все еще стоял за трибуной, рискованно опершись о нее крестцом, и я подумал, что, если подойду впритык и положу на нее руки по обе стороны от Старка, он никак не сможет уйти. Я даже сделал шаг - но Тони вдруг тоже сорвался с места, увидев что-то за моей спиной.  
-Ух ты, шахматы. Привет из детства. Как мило с твоей стороны.  
Я вовсе не вспоминал о Тони, когда одобрял дизайнеру шахматную тематику, и все же понял, что Старк прав.  
-Ты еще играешь, Тай? - Он подошел к подсвеченной диодами шахматной фигуре, большой, почти в половину человеческого роста, и оперся уже на нее.  
-Конечно, почему нет. А ты?  
-Я давно деградировал до рулетки. - Фигура была не такой устойчивой, как трибуна, и начала шататься почти сразу.  
-Мистер Старк, хватит ломать чужие инсталляции! - Еще один внезапный голос из тьмы. Правда, такой добродушный, что и младенца не напугал бы. Топоча, пыхтя, и вообще издавая крайне много звуков у сцены появился Хэппи Хоган.  
-Я разгадал его подлый план. - Доверительно поведал мне телохранитель Тони. - Дождался, пока все уйдут, а потом шнырять тут и все портить, чтобы только СтаркИн и остались в шоколаде! К счастью, хотя бы я честен и неподкупен. Простите за беспокойство, мистер Стоун. Сейчас я его унесу.  
На мгновение я почти поверил, что Хэппи просто возьмет Старка под мышку, как левретку.  
Бэмц. Тони все-таки уронил одну фигуру. Это был король.  
-Знаешь, почему это игра называется “шахматы”, а, Хэппи? - Старк словно подуспокоился, сам подошел к Хогану и буквально повис у него на плече.  
-Мистер Старк невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях. - Хэппи по-прежнему доверительно обращался именно ко мне. - Но все не настолько плохо. Шах - мат. Шах - маты. Что в переводе означает “шах убит”.  
-Король умер, все верно. - Подтвердил Тони, растерянно и печально, и было непонятно, с нами он говорит, или с упавшей фигурой.  
Спустя несколько дней я был на вечеринке в честь его дня рождения, и оно принесло мне массу удовольствия, как ни одно из предыдущих. И тот факт, что хозяин выгнал нас воплями, был с лихвой искуплен спецэффектами, которые я имел счастье лицезреть после, с безопасного расстояния.  
А потом Тони Старк подарил миру чистую энергию. И все мы просто в очередной раз изрядно наглотались пыли.   
Все опять оказалось хорошим спектаклем._


	6. Отсекать и прижигать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Экшн и похабень, наконец-то в тред врываются экшн и похабень!!! 
> 
> Полковник Роудс очень героичен здесь, в какие-то моменты написания я почти слышал американский гимн и видел звезды и полосы Ж)))
> 
> А еще лучший друг принял участие в написании одной из сцен, что автоматически добавляет главе ценности в геометрической прогрессии

-Как думаешь, через кого нам удобнее будет все это протащить, чтобы потом не доставали? Первыми на связь вышли 911, потом глава местного участка. У тебя есть друзья в Кресте? Они же точно подтянутся. Может, там кто-нибудь согласится наплести?  
-Расслабься. Я уже звонил начальству, мне подмигнули, мол, никто не против, главное, чтобы потом на какой-нибудь конференции военных поблагодарят за поддержку. И вообще, это же спасательная операция. Кто вякнет против, выставит себя Гитлером.  
Роуди опасался, что Старк будет задавать вопросы в стиле “а ты точно готов?”. Но Тони либо верил в него, либо, как всегда, остался верен своей феерической фрагментарной нечуткости. А скорее всего, и то, и то одновременно.  
-Судя по текущим наблюдениям, помимо активировавшего взрывное устройство смертника у нас еще один террорист, без помощников. Он забаррикадировался в соседнем корпусе. В заложниках персонал и пациенты. Требований пока не выдвигалось.  
Вижн прибыл на место первым, в компании парочки костюмов под дистанционным управлением Фрайдей, тех, что были созданы специально для работы в подобных условиях. Тони ждал Джеймса наверху. Им еще предстояло пересечь почти весь штат, но для брони это не расстояние.  
-Дайте мне связь с тем, кто руководит операцией по освобождению заложников. Вижн, леди, сконцентрируйтесь на разборе завалов и людях. Не нужно никого нервировать. Да, комиссар, говорит полковник Роудс… Да, да, Железный Патриот...  
Вижну, при всей его тактичности, с властями лучше плотно не общаться из-за фасада и неясной видовой принадлежности. Имя Старка, увы, почти всегда ассоциируется с какими-нибудь дополнительными проблемами (и не сказать, что беспочвенно, уж как есть). А если люди поймут, его его пока что вообще не сидит ни в одном из костюмов… Но Джеймс, к счастью, ничуть не утратил умения за пару фраз убедить кого угодно, что именно он является тем человеком, чьи указания надо выполнять, чтобы все сложилось хорошо. Тем более, что Вижну с Фрайдей точно будет чем заняться в ожидании. Взорвалась бомба в одном из корпусов огромного медицинского центра. К счастью, не такая мощная, чтобы на воздух взлетело все здание, и пока пострадавших, конечно, было много, а вот летальных исходов - единицы.   
Завалы, обрушения лестничных пролетов и лифтов… к тому же, многих лежачих больных так просто не эвакуируешь, не говоря уж о людях в реанимации, или, того хуже, в операционных.  
Разумеется, спасатели и копы уже делали свое дело, и никто не говорил, что сами они бы не справились. Справлялись ведь, уже столько долбаных раз. И тем не менее, если есть возможность помочь, ускорить процесс - почему нет? По всему миру так и так не поносишься, но не закрывать же глаза на то, что происходит буквально под носом…  
Ладно, ладно, хватит чрезмерного благородства. На самом деле, не только желание спасать людей заставило их туда отправиться.  
-Как вы говорите, красный символ на спине куртки?  
-Да, именно так, полковник, сэр. То ли паук, то ли спрут. А еще он кричал “Хайль Гитлер!”, хотя тут я не уверен, это показания сбежавших, все так взвинчены…  
-Сейчас будут изображения с камер. - Мгновенно отреагировал сосредоточенный голос Старка в наушнике. - Там облачные сервисы, увидим даже того, кто взорвал себя, если данные с камер успели обновиться.  
-Уже поднимаюсь к тебе. - Если бы Джеймс мог, он бы даже не вбежал на взлетную площадку - влетел бы туда подскоками, как школьница.  
Черт его знает, может, страх придет позже. Много лет назад он посетил несколько занятий группы психологической помощи, ровно столько, чтобы от него отстал следственный комитет по той истории с амфетаминами, как и многие другие летчики. Там люди рассказывали о разном, в том числе и о страхе летать после крушения. Но Роуди не ощущал ничего, кроме острого желания поскорее забраться в броню и оказаться наконец в воздухе.  
Личный лифт Тони почему-то остановился раньше, чем нужно. Значит, вызвал кто-то с доступом на самые верхние этажи. Пеппер все еще была в Токио, про визиты Паркера Джеймс всегда был в курсе, значит…  
-Ну шикарно, он тебе еще и доступ в пентхаус дал. - как-то само собой получилось вслух, и Роудсу было не особенно стыдно. - Не сейчас, Тай, я спешу.   
Ко всему прочему, Тиберий был не один, а с какой-то сотрудницей СтаркИн, Роуди с ней не был знаком лично, но точно встречал несколько раз.  
-Джеймс, пожалуйста. Выйди из лифта. - У Стоуна была такая застывшая улыбка, словно с ним столбняк случился. - У нее, у нее…  
-То же, что и у меня, да? - Руки на скорость не жаловались, и пистолет из-за пояса Джеймс выхватил молниеносно.  
Знаете, есть такие картинки, на первый взгляд белиберда, но если отойти подальше, появляется объемное изображение? Вот и сейчас, стоило взглянуть на мизансцену с точки зрения вечно бдительного военного, как все становилось на свои места. И то, что женщина стоит чуть сзади, и ее рука, излишне крепко сжимающая плечо Тая. И сам Стоун, ерзающий, нервно переминающийся с ноги на ногу… да ему явно тычут в спину нетрудно догадаться чем! И она прижимается к нему, чтобы ствол не засекли камеры.  
-Нет-нет-нет, мистер Стоун, никаких слов на букву “п”, иначе знаешь, как здесь все замигает и запищит? Я очень расстроюсь, и тебе это не понравится. Опустите пистолет, Полковник. Шаг из лифта, быстро.   
Эфира Роудс не покидал, и реакция не замедлила появиться.  
-Роуди? Роуди, что за хрень ты несешь? Фрай, быстро мне сюда картинку с камер. Где Роуди, и что с ним?  
-Или ты выходишь из лифта, или три, два… - Джеймс за годы службы не раз общался с террористами. Иногда в прискорбно похожих обстоятельствах. Психологом Роуди не был, но неплохо умел различать, когда человек готов выстрелить, а когда просто пугает. Что тут скажешь… Стоуна действительно отделяла от гибели секунда. Поэтому Роудс не стал тратить время на слова, и сделал шаг, один единственный, разумеется, не опуская пистолета.  
-Роуди, не двигайся. - Тони зачем-то шептал в гарнитуре, хотя его так и так никто, кроме Джеймса, не слышал. - Системы безопасности все сделают сами. А я уже спускаюсь. - Подтверждая его слова, за спиной женщины, прямо из отверстия в потолке вылезло нечто, больше всего похожее на гибкий щуп для гастроскопии.  
-Тони, мне стоит вернуться? - В переговоры вклинился Вижн.  
-Продолжай то, что делаешь сейчас, и не отвлекайся. А то мы все знаем, чем это кончается. Здесь и сейчас нам такого не нужно точно.  
У тишины могут быть разные оттенки, и сейчас в наушнике воцарилось оторопелое безмолвие. Роудс и сам чуть не забыл, где находится, настолько он не верил тому, что только что услышал.. Вернее, больше беспокоило то, как это было сказано. Тем самым тихим и сдавленным голосом, который являлся не просто тревожным маячком, а целой огромной вопящей сиреной.   
Тем временем щупальце из потолка двигалось абсолютно бесшумно, готовясь нанести удар. Оно действительно не издавало никаких звуков, но женщина почему-то скептически усмехнулась.  
-Обманщики. - Щуп рванулся вперед молниеносно. И все же она увернулась, одновременно швыряя что-то на пол. При этом ей, правда, пришлось отпустить Тая, вернее, оттолкнуть. Бедняга весьма болезненно шлепнулся лицом о стену, и все же это были хорошие новости.  
Вместе с живым щитом исчезла и покладистость Роуди. Он открыл стрельбу в ту же секунду, вот только спустя еще одну коридор без окон вдруг погрузился в кромешную, полнейшую темноту. Зашипела, оглушив Роудса на одно ухо, и отрубилась гарнитура. То здесь, то там рассерженно пищали и стонали закоротившие приборы.   
-Стоун, ползи в сторону лифта! - крикнул Джеймс и тут же переменил положение в пространстве, как мог, быстро, чтоб не начали стрелять на звук.  
Ничего, ничего. Это все равно считанные минуты. Башня Старка обеспечена резервной энергией на все случаи жизни. Еще немного, и загорятся красные аварийные лампы. Или, что более вероятно, сквозь какую-нибудь ближайшую стенку проломится Железный Человек. Очевидно, что взрыв в больнице и происходящее здесь - два акта одной пьесы. Что ж, если напарник дамочки и правда кричал “хайль гидра!”, у нее после встречи с Тони еще долго будет что-нибудь болеть на погоду.  
Роуди думал и тщательно прислушивался. Этаж наполнился шумами из-за сбоящей техники, и трудно было вычленить звуки чьих-то шагов. Стоун, видимо, был слишком напуган, и с места не двигался. Ну а женщина… не может же она двигаться абсолютно бесшумно, и при этом видеть в темноте.  Хотя, почему нет? Она ведь смогла и заметить щуп, и отпрыгнуть. Если задуматься, людей со способностями на Земле не так уж мало. Особенно среди недобитков Гидры.  
Аварийные лампы включились на секунду позже, чем следовало бы. Роудс успел увидеть, что у женщины теперь абсолютно другое лицо. Но это, как раз, едва ли следствие каких-либо скрытых талантов. И Щ.И.Т.у, и минобороны давно были знакомы подобные средства маскировки. Если то, кто она швырнула на пол, вырубило всю технику на этаже, маска тоже не могла не “перегореть”.  
А вот удар ногой с разворота он толком увидеть не успел. Смог только заученным до уровня рефлексов жестом поднять руки, защищая голову, и со сдавленным рыком крутанулся волчком, неловко рухнув на пол. Ноги, разумеется, за всем остальным ни хрена не успевали. Пришлось даже бросить пистолет, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать падение.  
Да, определенно, она не была обычным человеком. Удар нормальной человеческой женской ногой, даже отлично тренированной, не производит такого ошеломляющего эффекта. Так что тут два варианта, либо она прима метрополитен-оперы, либо…  
-Тащи его внутрь. Старк будет здесь совсем скоро, я уверен. - Тиберий Стоун был трудно различим в слабой красноватой подсветке, да еще и двоился в глазах Роудса, однако все равно было очевидно, что весь его страх куда-то испарился.  
-Стоун, ну это уже слишком предсказуемо. - Просипел Джеймс, пытаясь для начала хотя бы оттолкнуться от пола и сесть. - Но Гидра… серьезно? Ты вообще знаешь, кто они такие?  
Тай собирался ответить, но женщина его остановила.  
-Сам сказал, болтовня позже. Иди, быстрее.   
Стоун почти что побежал в сторону комнаты с двумя креслами, она пошла следом, крайне непочтительно схватив Джеймса за ворот рубашки, и волоком потащила за собой по полу. Впрочем, вопросы уважения его сейчас не волновали абсолютно.  
Экзоскелет, спасающий его при ходьбе, беге, и даже позволявший пусть невысоко, но подпрыгнуть, увы, не очень-то успешно прошел проверку форс-мажором. В его умную начинку просто не было запрограммировано настолько стремительных перемещений, да еще и в таких странных позах. Джеймс знал, как минимум, с десяток способов высвободиться из этой хватки (и вдвое больше с ходу, если рубашки не жалеть). Но вот беда, все они требовали хоть какой-то опоры.  
-Где остальные?  Мы видели только вас и эту лиловую образину. – Женщина разговаривала то ли сама с собой, то ли с Роуди. – Лучше бы никому из них сюда не сова…  
-Син, берегись! – Истошно завопил Стоун, уже добравшийся до экспериментального блока.  
К чести Син стоило признать – ее реакция действительно была потрясающей. Она успела понять, что использовать Роудса в качестве живого щита уже не выйдет, поэтому попыталась просто загородить его, чтобы так или иначе оба оказались на линии огня. Но два ослепительно белых луча, вырвавшиеся, казалось, из дверного проема, в котором мгновение назад скрылся Тиберий,  летели слишком быстро, даже для нее. Джеймс зажмурился, потому что от такой яркости можно было ослепнуть в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле, и сумел-таки откатиться к стене.  
Продрав глаза и отогнав из поля зрения красные круги, он первым делом огляделся, оценил рекогносцировку, так сказать.  
Освещение на этаже, как и прочие системы, потихоньку восстанавливалось. Нужная дверь была закрыта, и услышать, что за ней происходит, с такого расстояния никак не получалось.  Син (интересно, это от «Синтия», или просто позывные) лежала в паре метров, неловко пытаясь подняться на колени. Преодолевая гул, который не спешил исчезать из ушибленной головы, и щурясь после всех этих вспышек, Роудс не сразу смог понять, почему она делает это так медленно. И лишь когда очередная попытка подняться на колени провалилась, Роуди осенило: женщина и сама этого не понимает.  
Ее мозг просто не успел осознать, что лучами репульсоров ей начисто снесло правую ногу до середины бедра и руку по локоть.  
***  
 _У меня три праздника в одном. Я отмечаю двадцатипятилетие, это во-первых. Ни десять, ни пятнадцать, ни даже двадцать лет почему-то не кажутся значимыми датами - все равно понимаешь, что мало. А вот четверть века - да, это уже звучит куда солиднее.  
Во-вторых, я вступаю в совет директоров отцовской компании.  
В-третьих, это не подарок от богатенького отца избалованному сыночку. Год после университета, конечно, смахивал на галеры, но ничего, я справился. А вот вечеринка как раз была родительским подарком - как и то, что они на ней, понятное дело, не присутствовали.  
Я не был уверен, что Старк придет. Он тогда уже привык вести себя так, будто весь остальный мир его подождет. Самое обидное, что мир, как правило, действительно ждал.  
Если уж Тони приходил, то почти всегда устраивал балаган, о котором потом писали в утренних газетенках низкого пошиба. Ну, что ему стоило и на мой праздник явиться таким - вдрызг пьяным, с какой-нибудь несусветной девицей, устроить дебош, драку, или опозориться еще каким-нибудь красочным способом.  
Я бы еще лучше смотрелся на этом фоне.  
А Старк все испортил… тем, что ничего не испортил.  
Он заявился довольно рано, и даже почти что трезвым. Правда, напялил абсолютно чудовищный пиджак вишневого цвета, но, положа руку на сердце, все мы в девяностых были теми еще модниками. К тому же, Тони пребывал в том своем чарующем модусе, когда, в сущности, мог прийти хоть в бочке на лямках, и все равно быть неотразимым. В помещении будто появлялся фонарик, и все летели на этот свет. Старк мог не то что не скандалиться, как обычно - он мог вообще просто молча сидеть и пить чаек. Люди все равно тянулись туда.  
-Вот, знакомься. Его зовут Маккелен, он из Ирландии, и он твой ровесник. Мне кажется, вы поладите. - Тони протянул мне солидно булькающий деревянный ящик. - А это моя девушка, Брук.   
-Ну да, мечтай. - Брук возвышалась над Старком чуть ли не на полторы головы, не только засчет каблуков. Она чем-то походила на жену Ивана Драго*, и в итоге действительно оказалась спортсменкой. Они продолжали шутливо препираться, но было очевидно, что на самом деле Брук ровно так же очарована Старком, как и мы все.  
-Хорошо, что ты все-таки заглянул. - Люби я не виски, а, к примеру, ром, хоть за это можно было бы уцепиться, найти хоть одно пятнышко на солнце. Как назло, я очень любил виски, особенно односолодовый. Он то ли угадал, то ли действительно помнил. - Слушай, я ведь так толком и не сказал ничего о твоих родителях…  
Я кольнул наугад и, судя по всему, попал. Старк поморгал растерянно, словно смысл сказанного дошел до него не сразу.  
-Тай, ну, ладно тебе. Сегодня же праздник, давай не будем.   
Фонарик не то чтобы погас - скорее, помигал немного. Каким-то загадочным образом с высоты своего монументального роста Брук умудрилась это заметить.  
-Где тут коктейли смешивают? Я на каникулах, так что давай, вперед, ты обещал мне бостонский холодный чай.  
Я показал рукой. Не дожидаясь ответа, она потащила Тони за собой. Тот встряхнулся, разулыбался, и перебои со светом прекратились.  
К полуночи вечеринка только набирала обороты, едва-едва собрались все гости. А на спад она пошла дай бог к рассвету. Самые стойкие (и, понятное дело, самые пьяные), меж тем не планировали сдавать позиции. Мы со Старком, разумеется, принадлежали к их числу, хотя я, признаться честно, уже давно не чувствовал эту вечеринку своей. Все вертелось вокруг Тони. Брук уехала, но ее сразу сменила пара девчонок, крайне миниатюрных, видимо, по закону сохранения массы.  
-Муахаха!!! Никто не ожидает прихода испанской инквизиции! - Разыскав на подвальном этаже гигантскую джакузи, они спустя некоторое время выкатились оттуда в махровых белых халатах с капюшонами, выкрикивая фразы на псевдолатыни. Сразу образовалась куча желающих тоже там понежиться, и девушки взяли на себя роль проводников. Старк же приземлился рядом со мной за стойку, чуть не промахнувшись задницей мимо высокого, коварно вертящегося барного стула.  
-А Роуди еще не приехал? - Спросил он, раз в тысячный за вечер. - Ты же не против, если он заглянет? - И этот вопрос я слышал уже далеко не в первый раз, далеко не в первый.   
Если я правильно понял путанные рассказы Тони, Роудс должен был прилететь еще вечером, но рейс задержали. Он возвращался с каких-то испытаний новой техники, не более того, но Старк ждал его так, будто на дворе 1945й. Постоянно бегал звонить то в аэропорт, то водителю, которого туда послал. Каждый новый раз путь до телефона становился все более извилистым, и Тони собирал собой все больше углов. Вот и сейчас побрел, опасно путаясь в полах слишком длинного халата. Шаря в больших карманах, он вдруг извлек оттуда полупрозрачные женские трусики, и некоторое время смотрел на них так, словно вообще не имел представления, что это за штука, и откуда она взялась.  
Рано или поздно Роудс все-таки приедет, и тогда я окончательно перестану существовать для Старка, а значит, и для всех окружающих.  
-Энни, у тебя еще остались таблетки? - Моя однокурсница Энн обладала потрясающей способностью в любой обстановке выглядеть, как Джеки Кеннеди. Никто никогда не догадался бы, что она продает наркотики.  
-Для именинника парочка в подарок всегда найдется. - Со стороны все выглядело так, будто Энни просто рылась в сумочке и забыла на столе скомканную салфетку.  - Ты помнишь, да, ни в коем случае не мешать с пузырьками. Сдохнуть не сдохнешь, но вечеринка на этом точно закончится.  
Я хотел закинуться сам. Не то чтобы я принимал наркотики регулярно. Скажем так: начав со стимуляторов во время особенно напряженной сессии, я не отказал себе в удовольствии попробовать одно, другое… Таблетки начисто стирали из моей головы все чувства, оставляя одно блаженное “все равно”.  
-Самолет сел! Йи-и-х-а-а! - Донесся до меня вопль Тони, а так же нестройные одобрительные вопли и хлопки в ответ, хотя едва ли кто-то еще понимал, чему радуется. Мы все на тот момент были чудовищно пьяны, включая и меня, и Тони. Но Старк даже пьян бывал по-разному, в зависимости  от настроения. Если он пребывал в мерзком расположении духа, то становился невыносим, и никакие дозы алкоголя не могли его угомонить. Но сейчас он был в очень хорошем настроении. У меня от этой улыбки кожа чесалась.  
-За это надо выпить! - Решительно провозгласил Тони, снова плюхнувшись на стул рядом со мной. - Я Роуди предупредил, что за время полета он обязан дойти до нужной кондиции, чтобы шагать с нами в ногу.  
Очень долгое время я сам себя убеждал, что с игристым вином вышло случайно, что Старк просто цапнул мой бокал. Но сейчас я вижу четко: когда я ронял туда таблетку, уже понимал, что сам пить не буду.  
Минут десять не происходило ничего. Потом Тони пропал еще на столько же времени. Судя по мокрому бледному лицу, в которое явно только что щедро плеснули  водой, его тошнило.  
-Приляжешь? - Я вовремя успел встать и подпереть его плечом, хотя и сам уже держался на ногах не то чтобы твердо.  
-Пиздец как обидно, просто пиздец. - Горестно выдыхал Старк мне в ухо, пока мы поднимались на второй этаж, без какой-то четкой конечной цели, просто где воздух посвежее. - Роуди вот-вот приедет, а я вырубаюсь. Мы лет сто нормально не веселились…  
-То есть до этого вечеринка была не очень?  
-Не-е-т, Тай, ты что! Ночка - отпад. Просто лучший друг… ну… ну ты понимаешь, да?   
Нет, я не понимал. У меня никогда не было такого друга, как Джеймс Роудс.  
Мы, считай, вывалились на балкон, где почти не было свободного места из-за двух разложенных кресел. Видимо, кто-то сначала тут дремал, а потом продолжил веселиться, или уехал.  
-Я тут отключусь ненадолго, ладно, Тай? Разбуди меня, когда Роудс объявится. Это будет скоро, не так уж тут далеко, если на машине. - Тони снял халат и тут же растянулся на кресле, укрываясь им, как одеялом. Под халатом на нем, оказывается, ничего не было.  
Со стороны казалось, что Старк исполнил свое обещание молниеносно, умудрившись заснуть буквально за несколько секунд. Но я по собственному опыту знал, что под таблетками это нельзя считать сном в полной мере. То есть ты наверняка потом не будешь ничего внятно помнить и посчитаешь, что действительно просто спал. При этом на самом деле даже что-то слышишь и чувствуешь. Просто не можешь реагировать. Или не особо хочешь. В принципе, похоже на сонный паралич. Даже кошмары иногда случаются.  
Какое-то время я просто сидел в соседнем кресле и смотрел на пасмурное небо. Потом со мной, наверное, случился один из этих многим знакомых пьяных провалов в памяти. Потому что дальше я помню себя уже лежащим в том же раскладном кресле, что и Тони. Два взрослых человека умещались там с большим трудом, даже если один из них - Старк, который никогда не был великаном.   
Картинка перед моими глазами начинает дробиться, как на старом кинопроекторе, если мотаешь пленку медленно, видны стыки и рамки кадров, свет какой-то неестественный. Может, это потому, что я постоянно закрываю глаза, как будто боюсь того, что делаю. Словно делает это кто-то другой, более смелый и наглый, влезает в мои трусливые руки как в перчатки и неловкими, порывистыми движениями (слишком много рук, слишком сильно двоится кадр, меня мутит, мне страшно, но так страшно, как если бы я летел - не падал, а летел взаправду, словно сбылся самый страшный и счастливый сон) стягивает с Тони халат. Он тусклым сугробиком ложится у кресла, вмиг потерявший цвет, смысл, жизнь без его тела внутри.  
Вот я лежу рядом с этим телом. Оно нежное и чуточку липкое, как подтаявший маршмеллоу, забытый на солнце. Он не атлет, Тони Старк, ни мужской брутальности, ни прихотливой юной хрупкости в нем нет, в чем же его тайна? Почему, лишь только начнешь его трогать, уже не можешь остановиться?  
Вот уже сижу сверху, прямо на нем, чувствую его бедренные косточки своими бедрами. Его лицо блестит слегка масляно, но полуоткрытые губы чуточку пересохли, уголки рта запеклись. Он кажется спящим, почти безмятежным, только ресницы иногда вздрагивают, и тогда у меня чувство, будто кто-то стегает меня тонким ремешком. Что я буду делать, если он очнется? Что я делаю? Я наклоняюсь, словно собираюсь что-то сказать, но только дышу, хочется дышать рядом с его лицом, чувствовать, как дыхание отражается и возвращается, словно бы напитанное им. А еще почему-то очень хочется почувствовать, каково это, если его ресницы будут щекотать мне губы. Не волосы, а именно ресницы. Его глаза и его ресницы, не знаешь что драгоценнее, бриллиант или оправа. Еще одна дьявольская черта Тони Старка. Или они у него все такие?... Я плохо соображаю. Я трогаю губами его замершие веки, я жду, когда они снова вздрогнут. Ну же. Ну.  
Я плохо соображаю, я плохо держу равновесие. Я не собирался нарочно хватать его за шею, я хотел держать его за плечи. Но она подвернулась под руку, шея, мягенькая,  голая, бледная, как и лицо сейчас. В последний момент мне показалось, что так будет лучше, логичнее, что ли… Она так хорошо ложится в мою ладонь, в нее толкается слабая, как эхо, пульсация...  
Изображение меняется слишком резко. Я смотрю на лицо Тони - а потом уже на ковер, потому что меня схватили сзади и сволокли с кресла. Можно даже сказать, что меня сволокли и швырнули на пол, хуже даже, чем я бросал пустой мятый халат. Потому что с ненавистью.  
Затем я моргаю, и вижу перед собой Роудса. Нет, опять я описываю неправильно. Я вижу его над собой. Это он теперь сидит на мне верхом и держит за воротник. И картинки всплывают вспышками, потому что Роудс бьет меня по лицу, раз за разом, прямо кулаком.  
Это был первый и пока единственный раз в жизни, когда меня избили так сильно.  
Не понимаю, как у людей получается так бить. Он же крошечный, ниже меня и весит меньше, и вообще сложен как подросток. А я ничего не мог сделать.  
-Ты какого хера делаешь? А? А? Я тебя, мразь, спрашиваю. - Роудс на меня не кричал. Он даже говорил не особо громко, по крайней мере, никто не прибежал. И все равно мне было очень страшно. Я никогда раньше не видел у него такого взгляда. Уверен на девяносто девять процентов, Роудс в те годы точно сидел на каких-то таблетках, как и мы все, но там, на балконе, дело было вообще не в них. Его глаза были другими, не такими, как в обычной жизни. Сосредоточенные, одновременно и невыразительные, и похожие на воронки. Он смотрел вроде как на меня… но не на меня. Во всяком случае, человека он перед собой не видел.  
-Ребят… ребята, вы что, тут без меня нанюхались? Ублюдки жадные. Роудс, зачем ты бьешь именинника? - Джеймс застыл с занесенной рукой, и мы синхронно повернулись на голос Старка. Он сидел на кресле, вымученно улыбался и мелко дрожал. Потом улыбка дала крен, и Тони подпер щеку ладонью, словно хотел вернуть, как было.  
-Роуди, слушай, мне плохо. Не в смысле таз поискать, в смысле правда плохо. Как будто я сейчас подохну.   
Роудс слетел с меня мигом, будто я перестал существовать, превратился в невидимку, или часть ковра, куда он едва не втоптал меня. Судя по заплетающейся походке, Джеймс очень ответственно отнесся к указанию Старка накидаться в самолете.  
-Вот дерьмо, а где вообще твоя одежда, я не понял. Тут халат, и трусы… женские. Чего я о тебе не знаю, а, Тони?   
Старк попытался засмеяться, но, видимо, понял, что от этих содроганий желудок вот-вот снова запросится наружу, и накрыл улыбку обеими руками, для верности. Роуди тем временем пытался как-то завернуть его в халат. Выходило плохо и медленно, от этого он ругался еще отчаяннее.  
-А я и правда не помнил четко, что же тогда стряслось, если уж он тебе чуть нос не сломал. Помню только, что потом валялся дома под капельницей с денек. Стейн привез какого-то врача, который не болтал лишнего.  
Что-то пошло не так. Я слышал голос Старка, сидящего на кресле, слышал, как ему задает какие-то вопросы Джеймс - и одновременно с этим я слышал еще один голос, тоже Старка. Но не тогдашнего, нынешнего.   
А потом я понял, и самого себя двадцати пяти лет вижу со стороны. Что я настоящий, взрослый, стою у выхода с балкона, и нынешний взрослый Тони Старк стоит рядом со мной.  
-Слушай, ну это и правда мерзко. - В голосе Тони, тем не менее, не слышалось ни осуждения, ни каких-то осуждающих ноток. Он словно говорил, а мысли его витали где-то еще. - Я же действительно мог скопытиться от такого. Мерзко и абсолютно не нужно. Если бы ты залез ко мне в штаны, я б не отказался, что по пьяни, что так. Честное слово, тебе приятно, мне несложно.  
Каким-то потрясающим усилием воли молодой Роудс сумел-таки обернуть молодого Тони халатом, перевязал для верности всю конструкцию поясом, как вязанку хвороста, и потащил наружу, как муравей какую-нибудь гусеницу. Они прошли прямо сквозь нас.  
-Отключи, прошу тебя. Выпусти меня. - Я, пятясь, вышел в коридор. Старк за мной не последовал, продолжал стоять в дверном проеме, и смотрел немного рассеянно.  
-Чуть позже. Я пока не понял.  
-Что ты не понял? Зачем я сделал то, что сделал?  
-Нет, это как раз очевидно. Ты в этом чудовищно неоригинален, уж поверь. - Тони встал спиной к балкону, опершись руками о косяк. Хотя там, по-моему, уже не было балкона, только темнота. Или исчезло. - Я просматриваю все это, чтоб разобраться: ты больной? Или просто мерзавец? Конечно, лучше бы первое. Жалко, что все развязалось так рано. Я не подготовился толком, и по-прежнему ни хрена не психолог.  
-Почему первое лучше? - Я медленно сползал спиной по стене, пока не сел на пол. Мне ужасно не нравилось, как Старк смотрит на меня. Я этот взгляд у него видел уже очень много раз. Он так смотрит на доски с формулами, на голограммы с чертежами, на стекло под микроскопом, на химические реакции в лабораториях.   
-Потому что именно про это я хотел бы узнать больше. Можно ли с помощью того, что мы сделали, чинить сломанные человеческие мозги. В твоих я не вижу ничего сломанного. Они просто уродливые.  И тупые. Пока не знаю, как ты связался с теми, кто помогал тебе сегодня, но ты определенно сделал это зря.  
-Я теперь куда-нибудь исчезну, да? По уважительной объективной причине. - Сильнее всего на свете мне хотелось уползти прямо в стену. К сожалению, хоть я и был сейчас в собственной голове, пульт управления находился под контролем у другого человека, и я не мог изменить даже декорации. - Туда же, куда исчез Стейн, например?  
-Ты вступил в сговор с террористами. Мне вообще ничего не надо делать. - Годы ни для кого не проходят даром. Если я и смог как-то задеть Тони, он это не показал.   
Впрочем, судя по всему. Я его не зацепил ни капли. Старк был заинтересован в происходящем в целом. Не во мне.   
-Знаешь, кое-что я все-таки сделаю. Идем. - Он подошел ко мне и протянул руку. Я не взял. Тогда он схватил меня сам и потянул, вынуждая подняться на ноги. У Тони на руке была одна из его многочисленных красно-золотых механических перчаток,  я все никак не мог разглядеть, где под рукавом кончается она, и начинается кожа. И начинается ли вообще…  
-В конце концов, ты очень много вложил в это открытие. - Мы шли по коридору, который не казался таким уж длинным, однако шли мы долго, пока он наконец не закончился дверью, самой обычной на вид автоматической дверью. В Старк Тауэр таких были сотни. - Ты ведь хотел шантажировать меня жизнью Роудса, чтоб я пустил тебя в свою голову, да?   
Мой ответ Старку явно не особо требовался.   
-Тай, ты же столько лет вертишься вокруг. Ты не можешь не знать, как я люблю эксперименты. Как и на той злосчастной пьянке, тебе стоило просто попросить.  
Тони указал на дверь приглашающим жестом, и она начала медленно открываться. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Иван Драго - главный антагонист из фильма "Рокки 4", злебне рюсски боксер. Играл его Дольф Лундгрен, а его красавицу-жену - Бриджет Нильсен:  
> https://v1.std3.ru/3a/a5/1454363761-3aa5558bf673bb73f893f0741a86f238.jpeg


	7. Осторожно, двери закрываются

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони, как всегда, заверил кашу, а расхлебывать приходится Роуди. Впрочем, Полковник недурно справляется.  
> Так же в тред опять врывается Дружелюбный Сосед.  
> И вы узнаете, что ждало Тая Стоуна за дверью из предыдущей главы.

Запоздало пришло в голову: постойте, если вырубило технику на всем этаже, почему продолжил работать экзоскелет? Занятый другими мыслями, Роуди не сразу вспомнил об экспериментальном аккумуляторе. Что ж, выходит, он одолел проверку боем. Эх, если бы это еще помогало нормально встать и добраться до пистолета…  
Его противница поняла наконец, что с ней не так. Стоило признать, приняла она это достойно, без воплей и катаний по полу. Или пришелся кстати болевой шок.   
Не пытаясь принять вертикальное положение, бойко, помогая себе обрубками, Син (так ведь ее, вроде, назвал Стоун) ползла, тоже, разумеется, к пистолету. К его пистолету. От ее оружия после залпа из репульсора явно ничего не осталось.  
Джеймсу требовалось решить, и очень быстро, что делать дальше: все-таки вставать, или же не тратить на это время, учитывая, что бегать он пока все равно толком не мог. В итоге Роудс резво перевернулся на живот и присоединился к ползучей гонке. Благо, руки у него после аварии стали только сильнее, ведь на них теперь приходились почти все нагрузки.  
Даже в таком состоянии Син догоняла его. Вот рука мазнула его по ступне, вот в него вцепились ее пальцы, к счастью, только в штанину. Роуди этого не почувствовал, но услышал треск ткани, когда пнул наугад, и ее булькающий стон следом.  
Затем пистолет, наконец, оказался в его руках, и Джеймс, как мог, резко перекатился на спину.  
Ему повезло пинком усиленной каркасом ноги попасть женщине в лицо, смяв нос и раскрошив передние зубы. Вместо рта у Син теперь была сплошная рана.  
На этом везение заканчивалось, потому что она достала нож. Роудс отлично понимал, что даже в таком состоянии она сумеет ударить его так, что боли он, может, и не почувствует, зато кровью истечет за милую душу. Тут все зависело от того, кто успеет первым: она полоснуть или он выстрелить.   
Памятуя о том, как женщина увернулась от щупа, Джеймс не терял времени, но счет шел уже даже не на секунды.  
И вдруг его движения замедлились. В полутемном коридоре, за спиной Син, происходило нечто, напоминающее фильмы ужасов об одержимости дьяволом. Прямо по потолку, жутковатым манером переставляя руки и ноги, полз человек.  
Надо ли говорить, что Роудс был рад этой зловещей картине, как ангелу небесному. Женщина заметила движение его зрачков, но не успела ничего с этим сделать. Питер двигался слишком быстро и бесшумно даже для нее. Последним отчаянным усилием она замахнулась, а Роуди попытался хоть как-то прицелиться. К счастью, спускать курок уже не пришлось. Струя паутины ударила Син в спину, выбив из нее дух, нож беспомощно скрежетнул по скелету, разрывая штанину, и только. Паркер в буквальном смысле оттащил ее от Джеймса.  
-Осторожнее, она сильнее обычного человека. - Предупредил Роудс, пока Питер, не жалея паутины, обездвиживал противницу.  
-Ничего, парню с железной рукой хватило же. - Бодро заверил тот и вдруг, словно опомнившись, кинулся к Роуди. - Мистер Роудс, Вы как? Все в порядке? Не ранены? Я увидел в новостях теракт и поскакал сюда, вдруг вы туда полетите, и возьмете с собой. А где Тони, в смысле мистер Старк? И почему… - Судя по всему, бедолага понял, что у пойманной им женщины не хватает руки и ноги, только сейчас. Джеймсу показалось, что даже через маску видно, как Паркер вытаращил глаза.  
Этаж наконец-то начал оживать, постепенно, но стремительно. Хаотический гул приборов стал более четким и осознанным, включился свет, поехал вниз лифт. А потом над ними раздался голос Фрайдей, и Роудс не мог отделаться от чувства, что она говорит голосом матери большого семейства, которая вышла на пару минут за сахаром, а вернулась в абсолютно разгромленную детьми квартиру.  
-Мистер Роудс, Человек-Паук, системы восстанавливаются. Полная нормализация займет некоторое время, но голосовую связь я восстановила. Вывожу звук в динамики.  
-Полковник Роудс, полковник, Сэр! Когда нам ждать вашего прибытия? Мы готовы начинать штурм.  
-Джеймс, физически я справляюсь, но люди явно меня опасаются. А я очень волнуюсь за вас. Что происходит?  
-Роудс, это Хэппи. Мы запустим резервные лифты, отряд спецохраны уже поднимается…  
-Что там у вас опять стряслось? Я могу вылететь из Токио самое ближнее через два часа, зато на сверхзвуковом…  
Коридор мгновенно наполнился голосами и вопросами, словно они все собрались на пресс-конференцию. Эта звуковая волна грозилась стать настоящим цунами, погребая под собой и Роуди, и Питера. Поэтому Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох и занялся тем, что отлично навострился делать за годы службы в минобороны - отвечать на вопросы.  
Он говорил Питеру, что Син - опасная террористка, что Старк его спасал, мешкать было никак нельзя, и пришлось играть жестко. И что ее жизни сейчас ничего не угрожает, поскольку нет кровопотери. Говорил Пеппер, что ей никуда не нужно лететь. Просил Хэппи подтянуть людей, но соблюдать крайнюю осторожность с этой женщиной. Параллельно он думал, с кем из ЦРУ сейчас лучше связаться. Потому что, судя по наличию мерзавки в данном коридоре, Щ.И.Т. с этим справляться так и не научился.  
Он успокаивал Вижна, он увещевал тех, кто ждет его у полуразрушенного медцентра, а самое главное, он наконец смог нормально встать и подойти к двери, которая отделяла их всех от Тони и Стоуна.  
-Сожалею, мистер Роудс, я не могу ее открыть. - Опередила его реплику Фрайдей. - Мистер Старк заблокировал дверь вручную.  
-Что?! Но зачем?! - Тут же подоспел Питер. - Вы говорили, Стоун был заодно с террористкой. Может, мистера Старка заставили? Я ее выломаю, если надо!  
-Спокойно, тпрру, не надо. - Роуди вклинился между пышущим спасательным пылом Паркером и несчастной панелью. - Не думаю, что это необходимо. У Тони точно есть план.  
Да, Старк определенно знал, что делает. Эта мысль одновременно и успокаивала, и парадоксальным образом сердила Джеймса. Потому что в душу закралось подозрение: план этот, возможно, брал свое начало не сегодня, а много раньше. И Старк опять не счел нужным посвящать их в детали.  
-Я получаю данные с камер и приборов, но, к сожалению, пока не могу вывести их на голограммы. - Только Фрайдей, умница, не засыпала его новыми вопросами, а помогала на них отвечать. - Мистер Старк и Мистер Стоун живы. Никаких повреждений не наблюдается. Они оба подключены к Мие.  
-Это новое название той штуки, читающей мысли, да? - Питер приник к двери щекой и руками, как будто хотел что-то расслышать. - Я пока не чувствую опасности.  
-Да, Человек-Паук. - Охотно пояснила Фрайдей. - Мие - сокращенно от “Машина ИЕронимуса”.  
-Что за машина такая?  
-А еще вундеркинд. - Фыркнул Роудс и нервно огляделся. Время разговоров давно прошло, на самом-то деле. Они вызвались прийти на помощь, и это обещание требовалось выполнить прежде всего. - Как насчет того, чтобы послушать про эту машину во время полета? Ты, главное, сориентируй, ко скольки тебя в Нью-Йорк вернуть. Одолжим один из костюмов, Фрайдей поведет.  
-Но...вы...я… то есть… лететь? - Не стоило недооценивать смекалку Паркера. Он сразу понял, что к чему, просто это знание на время лишило его возможности внятно выражаться.  
Джеймс отвернулся от двери и направился к лифту шагом настолько быстрым и решительным, насколько позволяла его нынешняя сноровка. Не так он представлял себе первый полет после падения. С другой стороны, нет худа без добра. Когда есть, за кем присматривать, и есть, кого спасать, тараканы в голове дохнут сами собой.  
-А как же Тони? - Окликнул его Питер, догоняя. - С ним все будет хорошо?  
“Конечно, не будет. Когда все закончится, я его отделаю, как Господь Бог черепаху.”  
-Когда с кем-то дружишь по-настоящему, приятель, надо в этого человека верить. Иначе получается, что ты его не уважаешь. Мы сейчас гораздо больше поможем Тони, если спасем людей. В конце концов, Железный Человек дал слово.  
Вообще-то, Роуди всегда был первым в очереди на подколоть Старка, или выставить его в дурацком свете. Но не перед Питером.  
-Уоооо, крутяяк! - Меж тем Паркер в буквальном смысле прошелся по потолку от восторга. - Ееей, Человек-Паук и Железный Патриот за работой! Ой, простите, или вы снова Воитель?  
Детям нужным герои. Да всем нужны, в сущности. А может быть, это Роуди хотелось, чтобы кто-то смотрел на Тони именно так, как делает это Питер. Каким бы иногда мудилой Старк ни был.

***  
 _Представьте, что вас приковали к беговой дорожке. Понимаю, сравнение дурацкое, но я не знаю, как еще это описать. Так вот, вас приковали к беговой дорожке и запустили ее на полную скорость, которую вы способны выдержать от силы пару минут. А потом вы запинаетесь, и ваши ноги волочатся, тянут назад. Дорожка продолжает бег, резина обжигает и сдирает кожу, прикованные к поручням руки выламываются из суставов под весом тела.  
Знаете, людей с некоторыми типами психических заболеваний иногда приходится кормить насильно. А еще, вроде, была когда-то где-то такая пытка, когда пихают в рот воронку и льют туда воду. И я ощущал себя так, будто у меня голова и желудок поменялись местами. Дичайший поток информации лился туда, а я не успевал переваривать. Я пытался сказать, что мне хватит, что я больше не могу. Видимо, с невесть какой попытки меня, о чудо, услышали. Дверь оглушительно захлопнулась прямо у меня перед носом - и одновременно с этим что-то не менее громко лопнуло в моей голове, и в глазах, и в ушах, и в черепной коробке. Все вокруг стало белым-белым, я открыл рот, чтобы весь этот шум вместе с криком покинул мою голову.   
-Тай. Тай, очнись. - От моих висков чьи-то руки отодрали две холодные точки, и железные тиски перестали сдавливать голову. Тут же получилось открыть глаза, без всяких проблем. Ничего больше не болело. Я был абсолютно здоров, цел, невредим, не чувствовал никакой усталости, тошноты.  
-Тай. - Перед моим носом пощелкал пальцами какой-то мужчина. Его лицо казалось смутно знакомым, не более того. Так кажутся знакомыми известные певцы, актеры, спортсмены.  
-Что значит слово “Тай”? - осторожно спросил я для начала, прощупывая почву. Мужчина напротив немного откинул голову назад и по-птичьи моргнул.  
-Тай - это твое имя. Вернее, прозвище. Тиберий Стоун, не время для розыгрышей.  
Но по его глазам я видел, что он видел, что я говорю правду.  
-О, черт. Ох, черт. - Я не стал сдерживать нервные смешки.  
Господи, десятки, сотни раз я натыкался на этот изъезженный сюжетный ход, в книгах, фильмах, комиксах, компьютерных играх. Я знал названия вещей в комнате, знал, что говорю по-английски, что на дворе двадцать первый век. Я знал все…  
-Точно! Вы же Тони Старк! Железный Человек! И как я сразу не понял!  
Я радостно рассмеялся, но мой хохот очень быстро превратился в клокочущий плач.   
Я помнил все - кроме того, кто же я такой.  
-А я… а я часом… - смех все еще каким-то диким образом прорывался сквозь мой плач. - А я часом не этот… как его… летающий мужик с молотком? И мне отшибло память в бою с очередным инопланетянином.  
Тони Старк рассмеялся вместе со мной, явно только чтобы поддержать, и все же. А потом он наклонился и положил обе руки мне на плечи, снова заглядывая в глаза. Их темный карий цвет на мгновение вызвал неприятное ощущение тошнотворного падения в никуда, но потом он улыбнулся, и мне стало гораздо лучше.  
-Тебя зовут Тиберий Стоун. Ты ученый и бизнесмен, очень успешный и талантливый. Глава собственной компании. Тай - твое детское прозвище. Мы дружим со школы. Ты все время обыгрываешь меня в шахматы. Мы вместе работали над одной технологией, и эксперимент вышел из-под контроля. Да и в задницу. Главное, что ты жив. Остальное поправимо.  
-Надеюсь. - Слезы кончились на удивление быстро. Не получалось от души горевать над тем, чего не помнишь. - Ситуация, конечно, аховая. С другой стороны, неплохой стартовый набор для начала с нуля. - Почмыхав носом, я вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. - И как, хороший хоть я друг?  
-Отличный. - Тони Старк похлопал меня по руке с облегчением. - Ничего, я тебе расскажу, как все было. _


	8. Хочу и буду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вот, наконец, финал этой ахуительной истории. Для разнообразия, в нем не происходит почти ничего... кроме дружбы :D А еще там снова есть славне Вижн и наконец-то срываются покровы с мотивов Тони.  
> Спасибо вам всем, люди, которые это читали! я был бы рад отзывам в комментариях, но и внимание само по себе мне ужасно ценно :3

Временами Роуди казалось, что их жизнь – пьеса, автор которой разленился и не желает часто менять обстановку. Они снова встретились в Старк Тауэр, на самой ее вершине, на взлетной площадке. Роудс как раз вылезал из брони, когда наладивший движение лифт выпустил Старка.  
Черт его знает, может, мироздание решило подарить ему пусть тоненькую, но все же белую полосу… А скорее всего, это просто затишье перед бурей, как обычно. Так или иначе, Джеймс отлично себя чувствовал. Никакого страха падения, никакой клаустрофобии, никакой потери контроля. Если честно, вылезать из костюма не хотелось абсолютно. Роуди понимал, что это психологическая обманка, и тем не менее: внутри ладно подогнанных доспехов он себя ощущал более цельным. Экзоскелет, при всей своей нынешней компактности, все-таки будто разделял напополам.  
Не стоило поддаваться этому самообману, поскольку он принадлежал к числу опасных. Бионические ноги использовали то, что осталось от его нервных окончаний, и в какой-то степени можно было сказать, что ходит Роудс сам. Костюм же, являясь чистой техникой, действовал совершенно иначе. Загрузив нужную программу, ты мог бы вертеть в нем кульбиты на зависть Романофф, одновременно рискуя покалечиться еще хуже, чем было.  
Первые несколько секунд они со Старком пристально разглядывали друг друга. Убедившись, что никто не истекает кровью, не корчится от инфаркта и не светит открытыми переломами, Тони и Джеймс стали сближаться с неизбежностью двух лосей во время весенних брачных боев за самку.  
-Энтони Эдвард Старк!  
-Джеймс Руперт Роудс!  
Их голоса звучали воистину по-людоедски жизнерадостно. Пальцы опасно крючились, словно они собирались, сойдясь наконец в одной точке, не обнять, а придушить друг друга.  
-Какой-то ты подозрительно бойкий для человека, которому следовало бы выползать из лифта на коленях, рассыпаясь в извинениях и благодарностях.  
-Да и ты, скажем прямо, излишне лоснишься для того, кто наслал на меня спецслужбы!  
-Я лоснюсь? Я?! – Роуди хлопнул себя по бедрам, принимая интернациональную позу «вы полюбуйтесь на этого мудака». – Действительно, с чего бы мне гордиться собой. Я всего-то влез в треклятый костюм и спас от твоего имени всех, кого завалило обломками медцентра. Параллельно пытаясь объяснить твоему юному фанату, почему дядюшка Старк оторвал этой леди ножку и ручку. Нет, я вообще не понимаю, как тебе хватает наглости препираться! Если закрываешься, ни с кем не советуясь, и занимаешься какой-то херней, надо быть морально готовым к тому, что другие люди будут решать ТВОИ проблемы так, как ИМ удобнее!  
Завершив свой короткий монолог, Роуди весомо сложил руки на груди, и очень некстати в голову полезла мысль, что для полноты картины нужно было еще сказать «Бэээм!» и уронить воображаемый микрофон. Изрядной доли злости как не бывало, одна надежда оставалась, что Старк следующей репликой подбросит дровишек.  
\- Ты мог бы хоть без ЦРУ обойтись. Знают они – знает ЩИТ. – Тони насупился с таким видом, будто они играли в мяч, разбили окно, а Роуди проболтался взрослым. – Теперь по твоей милости там все оцепили, требуют доступ, уже собрались что-то вывозить, а эту бабу бешеную мы так точно больше никогда не увидим.  
-Ну понятно, ты изобрел очередную смертельно опасную штуку, которая рано или поздно непременно попадет в плохие руки. А что я должен был делать, по-твоему, а? Давай, ответь мне, гений!  
Они сходились все ближе и ближе, пока не уперлись лбами, и Джеймс схватил Тони за лицо обеими ладонями, чтоб тот уж точно не ушел от разговора.  
-Надо было спрятать ее и радостно сообщить, что агенты Гидры даже на одной ноге могут убежать? Посадить ее в подвал? «Это будет говорить, или Это опять обольют из шланга?»*, так что ли?  
Старк не пытался убрать его руки, но до боли стиснул Роуди запястья. Последняя реплика Джеймса породила ошеломляющую тишину, в которой они оба явно визуализировали описанную картинку.  
Они раскололись одновременно, захохотали во все легкие, охали, подвывали, били себя по коленкам, и в конце концов Тони сполз лицом Роудсу на плечо, абсолютно обессиленный смехом.  
-Если честно, ты отлично все придумал. – В конце концов пробормотал он, рассеянно кладя руку Роуди на затылок. – Я рассердился, потому что хотел быть рядом, когда ты снова полетишь, и ужасно разнервничался.  
-А я за тебя не боялся. – Роуди отзеркалил его жест, и Старк хмыкнул.  
-Вот спасибо.  
-Я опасался, что эта баба что-нибудь ляпнет при тебе, и случится нехорошее, такое, что сам потом не рад будешь.  
-Ой, ну хватит. С рукой это просто так совпало. Я не всем-всем теперь буду их отстреливать, обещаю. – Тони шутил, как тонкий лед прощупывал, еще не до конца уверенный, можно ли уже юродствовать на эту тему.  
-Можешь отпускать мой затылок.  
-Нет, не могу. Он такой потрясающий, прямо релаксант на ощупь, лучше, чем игрушка-лизун. Я бы запатентовал, но с названием никак не определюсь, все как-то ку-клус-клан получается…  
Внезапно Роудс почувствовал, как ему на голову легла еще одна рука, помимо Старковой. Судя по вытаращенным глазам Тони, с ним происходило то же самое.  
-Как говорят в интернете, а теперь поцелуйтесь. – Вижн выплыл из пола до конца и, убрав руки, поспешил добавить. – Извиняюсь, если шутка неудачная. Я просто хотел разрядить обстановку.  
Беседу снова пришлось прервать по причине нового приступа дикого хохота.  
-И ты меня извини, Вижн. – Пока они шли к лифту и спускались на злосчастный исследовательский этаж, Роуди использовал все свои выразительные взгляды, чтобы Старк начал наконец мыслить в нужном направлении. – Когда вся эта свистопляска началась, я сгоряча ляпнул.  
-Нет, не сгоряча. – Парадоксально миролюбивым тоном откликнулся андроид. – Именно поэтому я и не расстроился. Я понял, что ты хочешь разобраться сам.  
-Только не говори, что знал о мутках Стоуна заранее. – Взмолился Роудс. – Я то я буду просто обязан тебя прибить.  
-Нет, господи, конечно, нет. Я не настолько ублюдок, чтоб включать в свои планы теракт! – Старк возмутился вполне натурально, и в этой детали Джеймс тоже был склонен ему верить. Проблема заключалась в другом. Впрочем, она возникла не час назад, и не вчера. Роуди знал о ее существовании столько, сколько они с Тони были знакомы.  
Тони Старк был слишком сложносочиненной личностью, чтобы у его поступков была какая-то одна простая причина. Альтруизм и эгоизм в его душе разделяла даже не тонкая пленка – уж скорее, буйки, за которые Тони постоянно заплывал.  
Разумеется, Джеймс его не осуждал, как человек, в котором не менее тесно переплелись искреннее желание защищать родину и тщеславие, которое из космоса видно. Просто всегда помнил об этом.  
-Я подозревал, что Тай задумал какую-то гадость, но даже предположить не мог истинные масштабы бедствия. И уж тем более я не хотел устраивать ему амнезию. Просто когда случилась оказия проверить, на что способна Мие, я не смог упустить шанс. К тому же, надо было как-то узнавать, откуда у Тая связи с Гидрой…  
Некоторые вещи с годами нисколько не теряют свою яркость и свежесть. Некоторые люди могут сделать сколько угодно гениальных открытий, а в иных вопросах застрять на уровне ребенка, лижущего качели. Роуди мог лишь тихо повыть, закрыв лицо руками. Быть обвиняющей стороной он все равно не имел права, поскольку слишком часто, образно говоря, в итоге прилипал языком ровно к той же перекладине, что и Старк.  
-Не волнуйся, я не задумывал страшную кровную месть, если ты об этом - Тони успокаивающе похлопал друга по спине. – Но должны же мы знать, как эта гадость расползлась. А то те, кому положено, как-то не особо справляются.  
Зачем ты врешь, мог бы спросить, а еще лучше спеть** Роудс. Зачем ты врешь именно нам, тем дальше кого никакая информация уж точно не уйдет. Но не стал, потому что этот вопрос тоже был в чем-то некорректным. Они действительно займутся тем, о чем говорил Старк, а какие еще могут быть варианты. И все же…  
И все же многолетний опыт подсказывал, что Тони никогда не берет за основу своих действий столь рассудочные поводы.  
Они снова оказались в злосчастной мастерской. Теперь это действительно была всего лишь абсолютно пустая белая комната. То здесь, то там в стенах и потолке зияли аккуратные квадратные дыры – видимо, агенты демонтировали скрытое в стенах оборудование. Да чего там, даже стол и стулья исчезли, не говоря уж о круглых металлических присосках.  
-Ну, давай. – Старк кивнул Вижну, и тот сунул руку в стену, почти по плечо. Он прикрыл глаза, и секунды три его веки подрагивали, как будто андроид видел насыщенный сон.  
-Что происходит? – Успел спросить Джеймс, но ответил ему уже сам Вижн, вполне пришедший в себя.  
-Накопитель для всей самой ценной информации – здесь, вмурован очень глубоко. Сведения туда поступают, а вот подключиться извне каким-либо широко известным способом нельзя. Я же могу сделать это тактильно. Теперь все нужное тут. – Он приложил палец к виску. – И я могу скинуть данные на любой подходящий по объему носитель.  
-То есть, теперь ты знаешь, что они с Таем тут наворотили? – Поинтересовался Роудс, не удержавшись от некоторой доли злорадства. Старк гротескным жестом оттянул ворот футболки.  
-Это так. И мне, признаться честно, шутить совсем не хочется. – Вижн, очень внимательно глядя Тони прямо в глаза, подошел ближе и положил ему руки на плечи. Пятерни у андроида были такие большие, что накрывали их почти целиком.  
-Это же не твой профиль. Человек сведущий мог бы с самого начала объяснить, чем все кончится. Работа твоего мозга отличается от того, что творится в голове других людей, так же, как уже мои мозговые процессы отличаются от твоих. И дело тут не в уме. Дело в принципе работы. Если шестеренки не совпадают, они цепляются друг за друга, все ломается. У Стоуна не было шансов. Да и у тебя, на самом-то деле, рисков пострадать было не меньше.  
-Ну да, готов признать, я действовал впопыхах. – Губы Тони скривились, словно распробовав что-то горькое, но особого раскаяния на его лице не выразилось. – С другой стороны, в прошлый раз, когда я действовал по наитию, получился ты. – Старк успокаивающе похлопал Вижна по руке. – А в следующий раз все точно будет по-другому. Найду талантливых ученых, которым будет интересно, и которым можно довериться, от психиатров до нейрохирургов. Жаль, что Стефан пропал без вести…  
И без того темные глаза Старка стали абсолютно непроницаемыми. Вернейший признак того, что он вот-вот унесется на потоках мыслей куда-о очень далеко от них, к новым проектам и свершениям.  
-В следующий раз? – Роудс попытался удержать его вопросом. – Зачем тебе следующий раз? Не лучше ли оставить Стоуна в покое, раз мы решили ничего ему не рассказывать?  
Тони уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Но его неожиданно опередил Вижн.  
-Мне кажется более разумным, Джеймс, задать вопрос, зачем Тони вообще все это начал. Все, что ты делал до этого, стремилось вовне. – Он не спешил отпускать плечи Старка, хотя тот уже предпринял пару неуверенных попыток высвободиться. – Это было постижением мира окружающего. Зачем тебе вдруг так резко и срочно понадобилось то, что происходит в головах у людей? БАРФ мог показывать, Мие может всматриваться сама. Всматриваться и вмешиваться. В чью голову ты хочешь вмешаться, Тони?  
Роуди наблюдал за происходящим с некоторой долей завороженности. Черт его знает, почему так получалось, но Тони, который обычно в ответ на одно твое слово выдавал свои десять, слушал Вижна на диво внимательно. Может, привык с тех времен, когда Джарвис таким же голосом выдавал всякие важные сведения.  
-Я… я просто подумал… этот Барнс… - Надо же, и отвечал Старк честно, не иначе, как по привычке поставлять Искусственному Интеллекту самые точные сведения.  
-Что?  
Роудс уронил это коротенькое слово, как булыжник в тихий пруд, и оно тут же породило мириады расходящихся словесных кругов.  
-Я читал про этого человека. Я даже был в этом идиотском музее. Он знал отца, они вместе были на войне. Я просто хочу узнать, что сделали с его головой. И можно ли это как-то выправить. Потому что если его заставили, это…  
-Это что? Это даст возможность нам всем обняться и пойти под ручку в светлое будущее? Это по мановению волшебной палочки сотрет все навороченное?  
Роудсу не требовалось доводить мысль до победного конца. Он был уверен, что Старк и так все отлично понял.  
Хрен бы с ним, с этим действительно несчастным человеком, которого когда-то звали Джеймс Барнс. Тому, что творили с ним, и правда не должно быть места на Земле.  
Вот только речь-то шла не о нем одном.  
-Кто лез в голову Роджерсу, а? Никто. А еще никто не лез в голову Скотту Лэнгу, или Бартону. Или Наташе. И Ванде. И Уилсону.  
-Знаешь… - Тони медлил с ответом до тревожного долго. – Стоило мне произнести все вслух, и действительно, так по-идиотски зазвучало… - Он и до этого говорил не то чтобы рассерженно или расстроенно, и сейчас вроде как скорее задумался, чем опечалился. И все же он походил на полароидный снимок, только наоборот, когда яркая картинка постепенно выцветает. От лихорадочной активности последних месяцев ничего не осталось.  
Джеймс не испытывал угрызений совести за то, что сказал. В конце концов, если у человека болят зубы, надо убедить его, что пора идти к врачу, а таблетки от боли воспаление не вылечат.  
К сожалению, сейчас Роудс, хоть убейте, не знал, к какому врачу идти с тем, от чего страдает Тони.

***  
-Фрайдей, синхронизируй меня с БАРФ, будь добра. Или ее тоже конфисковали?  
-Нет, сэр, она здесь и готова к использованию. К сожалению, из помещения убрали элементы для лучшего моделирования обстановки. Но, в принципе, работа возможна и без них.  
-Вот и славно.  
Их с Тони разговор повис в воздухе, и все никак не представлялось возможности его закончить за прошедшие сутки. Ни по чьей вине. Просто наконец очнулись «Виастоун», и этот скандал поглотил Старка без всякой надежды на скорое возвращение.  
Роуди со скрипом согласился ничего никому не говорить о доле участия Тая в произошедшем. Во-первых, никто не давал гарантии, что промолчит девица из Гидры, и получится, что Старка опять уличат во вранье. Но это в общем-то будет заслуженно, так что Джеймса больше волновало другое.  
Он не особенно верил в способность людей меняться. Он считал, что можно по-разному использовать собственные ресурсы, это да. Потакать слабостям – или наоборот, заставить их заткнуться.  
Роудс не сказал бы, что после плена, к примеру, Тони действительно изменился. Все это в нем было, с самого начала, и никуда не исчезало – просто Старк этим долго не пользовался.  
Поэтому Джеймс не питал надежд насчет Стоуна. Амнезия едва ли сделает из него хорошего человека. Ведь то, что сидело в нем, тоже никуда не делось.  
-Я готова запускать программу. Наденьте, пожалуйста, оборудование.  
Пол под ногами Роуди покрылся рябью, превращаясь в пустынный песок, но Джеймс нахмурился, и видение исчезло. Нет, пускай эгоистично, пускай жестоко, и все-таки он не жалел о том, что в их жизни это было. С одной стороны, конечно, Роудс отдал бы все за возможность избавить лучшего друга от этой страшной боли, от пыток в плену, от медленного умирания. И он был искренне убежден, что рано или поздно они с Тони все равно вырвались бы из возведенного Стейном сонного царства. Не слишком ли поздно, вот в чем вопрос. В конце концов, если бы не вышло со шрапнелью, смерть вполне могла найти Старка в виде пары подозрительных таблеток, запитых бутылкой водки. И ничего не было бы – ни полетов без крыльев, ни сражений с богами… И сломанной спины, возможно, тоже. Но тут как раз стоило самому себе отвесить леща и посмотреть в глаза правде: встань перед Джеймсом Роудсом выбор, целый позвоночник или все события последних лет – да он бы сам сиганул с Эмпайра что твой Кинг Конг, лишь бы ничего не потерять.  
Голограммы предприняли еще одну робкую попытку заполнить собой комнату. Стены сменили цвет с теплого белого на враждебный серый. Медленно стали вырисовываться из воздуха силуэта – три напряженных мужских фигуры. Но Роуди снова раздраженно цыкнул зубом, и картинка опять распалась.  
-Полковник, вы слишком торопитесь. Необходимо вспоминать с большей тщательностью…  
-Я знаю, Фрайдей, знаю. – отмахнулся Джеймс, - все не то.  
Этот расклад был слишком очевиден, чтобы его как-то разбирать и пережевывать. Когда двое против одного, этот самый один – твой лучший друг, дальнейшие действия очевидны. Сравнять счет. Да, он наверняка попытался бы взять ситуацию под контроль… Но волей-неволей перед мысленным взором всплывал образ Марии Старк в летнем дверном проеме, живой и улыбающийся. И тогда Роуди понимал, ясно и честно: он не дал бы никаких гарантий тому, кто раз и навсегда лишил их с Тони возможности любоваться этой картиной.  
Джеймс прислонился к стене, сосредоточился, привычно водя пальцем по нижней губе. На этот раз он отнесся к задаче со всем тщанием, прилежно, не спеша восстанавливая в памяти все детали обстановки Нью-Йоркского дома Старков. Светлый диван с непременным пледом, антикварный рояль из Европы, тот самый, что потом почил в прибрежных водах Малибу. Роудс мог даже представить, как выглядел поздний декабрьский свет, льющийся в большие окна сквозь полупрозрачные занавески.  
Закончив с обстановкой, он стал воссоздавать образ человека, сгорбившегося на вертящемся стульчике у рояла.  
Жизнь ко всем людям относится с подходом каменотеса, и в случае со Старком это всегда было заметно невооруженным глазом. С годами он приобретал все больше острых углов. Строили свои геометрические силуэты деловые костюмы и прихотливые сочленения брони, короче становились стрижки, лишая волосы возможности виться, расчерчивали лицо морщины и клинышки бородки. Дольше всего держались щеки, но их в конце концов тоже съело время, оставив только скулы.  
А в двадцатилетнем Тони не было ни одной прямой линии, ни одного острого угла. Он весь состоял из плавного, покатого, мягкого. У него даже была дурацкая майка в облипку с какой-то такой надписью.  
Оставался последний этап: представить себя двадцати четырех лет. Лейтенант Роудс вламывается в комнату, чудом распахивая дверь, а не выбивая ее, или снося вместе с косяком, или оставляя там дырку в виде собственного силуэта, как в мультиках «веселые мелодии».  
-Тони! Я смог! Я прилетел!  
Он пересекает комнату в пару-тройку шагов (как легко и быстро двигаются его ноги, скоро он, наверное, забудет, каково это), обнимает, уж как получилось, наваливаясь сзади и сверху.  
Он бы точно не стал больше ничего говорить. В той комнате на полу лежал чудесный мягкий ковер, в котором ноги действительно утопали. Они повалились бы на этот ковер и лежали там, как перепутанный канат, столько, сколько потребовалось. Днями, ночами, если нужно.  
Наверное, многое поменялось бы, имей они оба тогда возможность поплакать вдоволь. Непролитые слезы – это словно натереть поверх наспех залеченной мозоли еще одну. Или как неправильно сросшийся перелом. Вроде сильно не мешает, однако на погоду ноет исправно.  
Джеймс прислушался к себе. И, если честно, без особого удивления понял, что не испытывает никакого облегчения или умиротворения – одно лишь раздражение, что, впрочем, ему было и привычнее, и легче.  
Эта штука, наверняка, в будущем не раз и не два кому-нибудь поможет остановиться на пороге самоубийства, дав шанс нормально попрощаться с ушедшими. Но Джеймсу Роудсу это не требовалось. Все его проблемы касались человека, мягко говоря, присутствующего в его жизни. Иногда слишком присутствующего.  
Словно вспомнив о неких важных делах, Роуди встрепенулся и поспешил снять гарнитуру, рассеивая иллюзию.  
-Спасибо, Фрайдей. Виастоун еще не закончили клевать Тони темя?  
-Увы, нет, полковник. И не собираются, судя по всему.  
-Ну, значит, начинаем спасательную операцию. – Недобро и скупо ухмыльнувшись, Роудс покинул павильон.  
В этот раз он забыл подготовить таблетку, и мерзкая боль не заставила ждать. Создавалось впечатление, что кто-то упорно пытается в районе затылка проковырять ему череп шилом. Но сейчас эта боль была даже кстати – помогала создать нужный настрой.  
В конференц-зал Джеймс вошел чеканной походкой, по которой никто посторонний ни за что не догадался бы о его сломанной спине.  
-Добрый вечер. – Это был его наилучший командный голос. Двух слов обычно хватало не только чтобы все в помещении умолкли и обернулись к нему, но и чтобы дать понять: это, определенно, самый важный человек в комнате, и его надо слушать.  
-Мистер Старк, Вы должны проследовать со мной. Дела министерства обороны, абсолютно неотложные.  
Для того, чтобы собеседники Тони захлопнули рты и проглотили свое возмущение, даже не пришлось что-то говорить. Одного панорамного взгляда вполне хватило.  
Старк, разумеется, принял подачу блестяще.  
-Генералу Россу стоит помнить, что я, конечно, не так давно подписал один важный документ, но там не было пункта, обязывающего меня быть вашей палочкой-выручалочкой. Это точно не может подождать?  
-При всем уважении, я ждал столько, сколько позволяют обстоятельства. Идемте, мистер Старк. Это не дискуссионный вопрос.  
Тони вышел из зала, рассыпаясь в извинениях, заверениях и прощаниях. Джеймс вышел за ним, все так же чеканя шаг. Стоило дверям закрыться, как Роудс повис на Старке, шипя от боли в тех мышцах спины, которые он чувствовал. Тони тоже издал стон облегчения.  
-Я поставлю тебе памятник у парадного входа в башню. Золотой. С фонтаном и бриллиантовой инкрустацией «моему вечному спасителю».  
Нелепым четырехногим зверем они проковыляли в закрытый полутемный кафетерий и обрушились на удобнейшие, хоть и пластиковые, стулья.  
-Они знают, что не могут мне ничего предъявить в суде, потому что все участники научных проектов СтаркИн подписывают бумаги на случай форс-мажора. Но и понимают, что скандал мне не нужен, так что жаждут чего-нибудь отхватить. – Старк с наслаждением ослабил галстук, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, с неохотой снова встал и пошел изучать содержимое аппарата по выдаче снэков.  
-Отлично, ананасовый «баунти» подвезли!  
Не дожидаясь просьбы, Роуди выложил на стол монетки и без предисловий начал.  
-Хорошо, сделаем это.  
Самый настоящий из всех настоящих признаков настоящей дружбы – вы всегда понимаете, о чем речь, даже если секунду назад обсуждали нечто абсолютно другое.  
\- И не потому что мы неправы. – Тони цапнул монетки и вернулся к аппарату. – Мы-то правы. Но как самые старшие и умудренные опытом…  
-…должны разгребать в том числе и не свое дерьмо. – Важно подытожил Роуди. – Слушай, там должно на «скиттлс» хватить еще.  
-Я не стал бы так корячиться, не будь я уверен, что, раз уж теперь камень бесконечности с Земли и со лба Вижна никуда не денется, рано или поздно сюда прибудут гости похуже тех, кого привел Локи…  
-Когда-нибудь, Тони Старк, твоим именем назовут болезнь. – Перебил его Джеймс.  
-Какую? Французскую? – Хохотнул Старк, принимаясь за шоколадку.  
-Нет, какой-нибудь синдром, заставляющий человека непременно чего-то наплести, прежде чем сказать правду.  
-Да ты достал, не вру я тебе! – Неожиданно быстро вскипел Тони. До Роудса чуть не долетели крошечные капли его смешанной с кокосовой стружкой слюны. – Я прекрасно знаю, что ничего уже не вернешь! Я был бы той самой распоследней сволочью, какой меня любят долбаные либералы расписывать, если бы считал, что можно сделать, как раньше. Не после такого. Ни себя, ни тебя я на помойке вроде как не находил.  
-С другой стороны, - Роуди неторопливо и невозмутимо, одну за другой отправлял в рот разноцветные драже. Как будто их беседа была очень даже умиротворенной. – Все ведь и правда было довольно-таки неплохо. Особенно когда ты взял тайм-аут и свалил. Прям команда мечты.  
-Я тебе сейчас еще какую-нибудь инвалидность устрою! – Старк прыснул и полез к Роуди через стол, делая вид, что собрался его бить. Завязалсь шуточная борьба, но Джеймс быстро вышел из нее победителем, поскольку знал, что его друг чудовищно боится щекотки, особенно если под ребрами, и знанием этим беспардонно пользовался.  
В конечном итоге, они оба с самых ранних лет были попросту двумя упрямцами, которые, если убрать декорации из науки, армии, медалей и спасений мира, мечтали об одном: чтобы все было так, как хотят именно они, и никак иначе. Хотели – и делали. Мир вокруг вроде как постоянно пытался доказать, что нет уж, дудки, никогда так не будет, жизнь рано или поздно любому рога обломает.  
Но по нескромному мнению полковника Джеймса Роудса, факт, что они оба все еще здесь, в каком угодно виде и состоянии, уже сам по себе говорил о том, что мир, выходит, продолжает регулярно посасывать у двух старых пердунов с отвратными повадками.  
Их совместная, вечно подпирающая друг друга конструкция, по сути и являлась самой что ни на есть Машиной Иеронимуса. Непонятно, как, но – все еще работает, тарахтит.  
-В следующий раз просто скажи наконец «Я так хочу». Хотя бы мне. Мне этого будет достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Роуди пародирует сцену из фильма "Молчание ягнят", где маньяк Баффало Билл держит жертву в яме и обращается к ней в третьем лице  
> **лучший друг говорит, что объяснять шутки - моветон, но тут я не могу не Ж) "зачем ты нахер врешь", или why the fuck you lying, вбейте в утуб - и все поймете Ж)


End file.
